Wall of Silence
by AimesL
Summary: Sequel to Enduring Love. Will the wall of silence be broken or will it break them?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Jack Hudson turned from waving goodbye to the happy bride and groom with a wide smile on his face. It disappeared when he saw the pale face of his wife. "Sue? Honey, what's wrong?" She gripped his arm tightly and clenched her teeth in pain. "Jack, we have to get to the hospital. It's time." Sue groaned and leaned her head against his shoulder for a moment before raising it. Fear filled her hazel eyes. "Hurry, Jack. Something's wrong." Panic coursed through Jack. He quickly snatched up two-year old Jackson and thirteen-month old Wesley, his dark eyes scanning the crowd of happy wedding guests. "Bobby!" Jack yelled over the din of joyful voices. Bobby Manning quickly appeared at Jack's side. "Yeah, mate?" "We have to get to the hospital." Jack thrust the two boys at his best friend. Bobby took the toddlers and eyed Sue with concern. Myles and Jade hurried over. "Jack, I'll drive." Myles' voice gave no room for argument. Jack nodded gratefully and wrapped an arm around Sue. "Come on, sweetheart. Everything's going to be alright."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Jack." Sue hissed, gripping his arm. "It's too late. There's no time."  
Murdoch Jamison hurried over. "Jack." The young man's voice was calm and confident. "I have paramedic training. Will you let me help?"  
"Yes. Please, do something."  
Murdoch nodded and moved quickly to support Sue's other side. "Myles, find a room we can use. Josiah, clear out all the guests. Bobby, Tara, find me a first aid kit, gloves, clean towels, blankets, scissors, and ice. D, call 911 and get us some help."  
Relieved to have something to do the agents snapped into action.

Panic gripped Jack as he and Murdoch helped Sue into the lounge room off the main banquet room where the wedding reception had been held. "Murdoch, what's going on? The other two weren't like this."  
Murdoch raised his eyes and caught Josiah's gaze as he appeared in the doorway hoping for another assignment. For a brief moment the young agent allowed his partner to see his worry.  
Then the calm mask fell back into place. "I have to examine her first, Jack. But every labor is different. It's okay."  
Jack held Sue's hand while Murdoch examined her.  
"Jack, Sue." He glanced at Jack briefly then locked eyes with Sue. "The baby is breeched. I can try to turn it, but…" Murdoch hesitated. "It can be very painful."  
"Don't worry about me." Sue panted. "Just take care of the baby."  
Murdoch raised his eyes to Jack.  
The man was torn.  
Jack rubbed his free hand over his face. "Should we wait for the ambulance and get her to the hospital?"  
Murdoch shook his head. "The labor is hard and progressing quickly. There's not enough time. No matter what we do, this baby is going to be born here."  
Jack looked down and tenderly brushed Sue's hair off her sweaty forehead.  
"Okay." He nodded his consent. "Do what you have to."  
"You might want to wait outside." Murdoch cautioned quietly.  
Jack shook his head stubbornly. "I'm not leaving her."  
Murdoch sighed and nodded. He waited until the hard contraction gripping Sue had passed and she opened her eyes. "Are you ready?"  
Sue drew in a quick breath and nodded.  
The young agent's normally icy blue eyes glistened with unshed tears. "I'm sorry, Sue."

Sue's scream of anguish brought Bobby to his feet. D stepped in front of him quickly, stopping him from bursting into the lounge room.  
"D." Bobby's voice strangled as tears spilled out of his green eyes.  
"I know, Bobby. I know." Demetrius Gans placed a gentle hand on Bobby's shoulder and turned him away from the door. He was grateful that Donna and Tara had taken the kids out of earshot.  
"Something's wrong. We have to do something." Josiah Carter ran shaking hands through his brown hair.  
D sighed. "It's out of our hands. We have to trust God and Murdoch right now."  
"We need to pray." Myles spoke up from where he sat next to Jade. His voice quiet with desperation.  
D glanced at the man's pale face. "You're right, Myles. Let's pray


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Murdoch Jamison wiped the sweat from his forehead.  
"Okay, Sue." The young man glanced up to make sure she could read him and winked. "We're in business now. Let's get that baby out."  
Jack pressed a kiss on her forehead and gave her a piece of ice. "You did great, sweetheart. You can do this. It's going to be okay."

"No, no, Robert. We don't eat rocks. That's yucky."  
Donna Gans smiled as she watched Tara Manning shift Stanley to her hip and dig the gravel out of her thirteen-month old son's mouth. "I don't know how you do it, Tara. You are so patient with them."  
Tara set Stanley down next to Robert and smiled at her sons. "I have a lot of help."  
She ran a gentle hand over the twins' dark brown hair. "Bobby is great with them. And it helps that they look just like him. They already know how to use those eyes and dimples. I can't stay irritated at them for long."  
Donna laughed and looked down at the brown-haired, green-eyed toddlers. "They are adorable. I'm not sure how you or Sue ever manage to say no to these guys."  
Tara rolled her eyes. "It's not easy. I feel for Sue. I think Jackson and Wesley melt me even faster than my guys do."  
Donna shifted Wesley in her arms and glanced over at Jackson. The two-year old was sitting on the ground, his dark, curly-haired head bent over. Hazel eyes intently studying a bug crawling on the ground.  
"They have mastered the puppy-dog eyes."  
As if on cue, Wesley lifted his head from Donna's shoulder and looked from her to Tara.  
"Mama? Daddy?" He asked, his dark brown eyes troubled.  
"It's okay, baby." Donna pressed a kiss on his soft blond hair. "We'll go see Mama and Daddy soon."  
Wesley thrust his thumb into his mouth and seemed to ponder that information, his eyebrows drawn together in a scowl. Tara glanced back toward the banquet hall where the wedding reception had been held. "I wonder why Sue didn't say something sooner."  
"Lucy."  
Tara turned in confusion back to Donna. Then she nodded in understanding. "You're right. If Lucy had known that Sue was in labor she would have delayed her honeymoon."

"It's a girl." Murdoch announced.  
Sue fell back exhausted, a wide smile on her face. "Is she okay? Is she crying? I want to see her." Sue's eyes sought Jack's face.  
Jack stroked Sue's hair with a shaking hand. "She's beautiful, sweetheart. Let Murdoch finish. You'll see her soon. Just relax for a minute."  
Sue's eyes closed.  
Jack could not stop the tears as he watched Murdoch working frantically over the tiny, limp, blue body.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Come on, baby girl. Breathe for me. You can do it, honey. Please, baby, please breathe. Don't do this to us, angel. Please, breathe." Murdoch Jamison pleaded as he performed CPR on the limp body of the tiny baby girl.  
Jack closed his eyes and turned away. Unable to watch any longer. The pain in his chest was greater than any he had known before.

"Jack?" Sue's happy tone had turned worried as her eyes fastened on his face.  
He opened his eyes.  
"Jack, what's wrong?"  
"Sue," Jack was interrupted by a weak, tentative cry.  
He closed his eyes as more tears slid down his face. It was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. "Jack?" Sue was growing frantic.  
"It's okay, sweetheart. Everything's okay." He pressed a kiss on her forehead before turning back to Murdoch.  
The young agent handed Jack the baby wrapped in a clean towel.  
Jack caught the young man's blue eyes with his dark ones. "Thank you."  
Murdoch nodded, but something in his expression worried Jack.

Jack looked down at the baby in his arms. "Oh, Sue." He breathed turning back to his wife. "Sweetheart, she's perfect."

The door opened and two paramedics rushed in.  
"Sorry to be late to the party." The younger of the two said as they took in the scene. "There was a six-car pileup right in front of us. We had to stop."  
Jack moved out of the way as the men came forward to check Sue and the baby. He leaned against the wall next to Murdoch. "She is okay, right?"  
Murdoch sighed. "I don't know, Jack. She's very small and she went without oxygen for quite awhile." One side of his mouth lifted slightly. "But if she's anything like her mother, I'm sure she'll be just fine."

Feeling as though the maternity ward at the hospital was becoming his new home away from home, Demetrius Gans led his team in to meet the newest member of their family.  
Jack stood up from his perch on the edge of Sue's bed a pink bundle snuggled in his arms. Jackson and Wesley were curled up against Sue sound asleep.  
"Everyone, we would like for you to meet our daughter, Anna Grace." Jack glanced down and winked at Sue. "Anna after Sue's favorite Bible character and Grace because it is only by the grace of God that any of us are where we are today."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Myles watched Jade with concern as he unlocked the door of his house and moved back to let her in. This was the first time she had come to his house without Bobby and he was still surprised that she had agreed.

Throughout the afternoon Myles had watched her slowly shut down. By the time they left the hospital Jade had completely withdrawn into herself and was nearly unresponsive.  
Myles sighed heavily, wishing he knew how to break through the wall of silence that surrounded Jade's heart and the dark memories she held deep inside.

"Jade?" Myles approached Jade slowly from the side, hoping that she would notice him in her peripheral vision and not be startled.  
She continued staring out the window.  
"Jade?" Myles hesitated then slowly reached out a hand and touched her arm.  
The moment his fingers made contact, Jade winced and shrank away.  
Myles dropped his hand. "I made you some tea."  
Jade turned from the window her green eyes filled with a pain that broke Myles' heart. "Thank you, Myles." She accepted the cup he held out and wandered over to the sofa.

Myles watched her; his heart aching. He wished again that Bobby had been more forthcoming with what Jade had suffered during her years of captivity, but Bobby had insisted that Jade had to learn to trust Myles and had to share her memories herself.  
Praying silently that this would be the night Jade would start to trust him, Myles clicked on the soft classical music they both loved and slowly moved to sit beside her.

"Jade," Myles said softly as they finished their tea. "What happened today? What was it about today that hurt you?"  
She remained silent.  
Myles sighed. "Honey, please. You can trust me. I would never hurt you. Please, trust me."  
Jade shook her head. "I-i-i…"  
"Shh." Myles soothed. "It's okay. Take your time, Jade."  
"I-it's not that. I-I d-do trust y-you."  
"Then talk to me, honey. What memories did today bring back?"  
Jade started to shake. Silent tears sliding down her face.  
Each tear that fell felt like a dagger in Myles' heart.  
"I-I c-can't."  
"Why not?"  
"Y-you'll l-leave me."  
"Jade, you listen to me. I will never leave you. I'm right here. There is nothing you could say that would change that." Myles reached out and tentatively ran his fingertips over Jade's dark brown hair. "Talk to me."  
"I-I have a daughter."

Myles froze.  
Desperately praying that God would control his reaction. He knew that the wrong response now, could cause him to lose Jade forever.  
Tentatively Myles slid an arm around Jade's shoulders.  
She stiffened.  
Rather than retreating, Myles remained perfectly still, barely breathing. Two full minutes passed before Jade relaxed slightly and leaned against him. Myles let out the breath he had been holding. His fingertips gently caressed her arm. "What happened, honey?"

Myles closed his eyes, silent tears sliding from beneath his eyelids as he listened to Jade tell of the baby boy she had given birth to when she was thirteen. The love she had had for her son was evident and Myles' heart broke as he listened to her quiet sobs as she talked about being forced to watch as Drew Thompson suffocated little Bobby when he was six months old. Three pregnancies followed baby Bobby's murder and each time Jade was beaten until she miscarried.

Myles tightened his arms around Jade. Wanting desperately to stop the story. He could feel himself slipping into shock. The horror Jade had endured was too great for his mind and heart to take.  
"T-then I had a baby girl. I named her Hope. S-she was so beautiful, Myles. When she was two months old he sold her. I-I don't know what happened to my baby."

_"Lord, what do I say?"_ Myles prayed silently.  
There were no words to reach that level of pain.  
Jade had turned in Myles' arms and buried her face against his chest. Her tears soaked through his shirt and wet the skin covering his heart.  
For the first time she wasn't afraid of his touch, but was seeking comfort in his arms. For now that was enough.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"What is it, boy?" Sue Hudson looked down at her hearing dog as he pawed her leg then glanced up at her husband.  
Jack shrugged. "I don't hear anything."

They followed the dog into the living room.  
"Ah," Jack tapped Sue on the shoulder. "I know what's upsetting our buddy now. Anna Grace is crying."  
He lifted the squirming newborn out of the bassinet. "Hey, baby girl. It's okay. Daddy's here." Jack watched hopefully for some reaction to his voice.  
But there was none. At three weeks old Anna Grace had yet to show any recognition of her parents' voices. She was so different than the boys. So tiny. And her cry was so quiet and tentative.  
Jack couldn't help but worry about this precious daughter who had entered the world so dramatically.

Jack pressed a kiss on Anna Grace's forehead and glanced at Sue. "I think she needs a diaper change."  
"Oh!" Sue said quickly and reached for the baby. "Here, I'll do it."  
"I can do it, Sue. I don't mind."  
"No." Sue took Anna Grace into her arms. "I'll take care of her. You don't have to bother." She turned and quickly left the room.

Jack sighed heavily and looked down at Levi. "You have any idea what's wrong with Sue, buddy?"  
Levi whined mournfully, his large eyes gazing up at Jack.  
Jack knelt down and ran a soothing hand over the dog's head. "Ah, I know, pal. I'm worried about her too. Maybe she's just tired. Come on, let's get the boys and go for a walk before Lucy gets here."  
Levi jumped up, his tail wagging excitedly at the magic words, and trotted out of the living room in search of his two playmates.

"Oh, Sue!" Lucy squealed loudly. "She's beautiful. I can't believe I had to wait so long to see her. Let me have her." Lucy reached out eager hands.  
Sue hesitated and Jack frowned. She had never had a problem letting the team hold the boys.  
Lucy's smile faltered slightly and she looked at Sue questioningly. "Is something wrong?"  
"No, of course not." Sue smiled slightly. "Here." She reluctantly handed over the baby girl.

Jack turned to Joseph and had to smile at the satisfied look on the man's face.  
"I take it the honeymoon went well."  
Joseph Davis grinned widely. "Very well. When she wasn't wanting to cut it short to come see that baby of yours."  
Jack winced. "Sorry about that."  
Joseph shook his head, still smiling. "Not your fault. You know women have a mind of their own and rarely come on our timetables. Even before they're born."  
The tall agent looked down at the boys who were happily looking at the book Lucy had brought them. "How are those two handling having a sister?"  
Jack smiled proudly as he looked at his sons. "They're doing great. They're going to be awesome big brothers."  
Joseph nodded and clapped a hand on Jack's shoulder. "I think your little Anna Grace is a very blessed young lady." He looked toward the sofa where the two women sat.

Sue looking at the infant outfits Lucy had brought and Lucy crooning over the tiny, purple-blanketed bundle in her arms. Concern filled Joseph's black eyes. "Is Sue alright? She doesn't seem to be herself."  
Jack hesitated. "The delivery was very hard for her. I think it's going to take longer for her to bounce back than it did with the boys."  
Joseph nodded. "Well, I think my wife has had that little angel to herself long enough now." He winked at Jack and strode over to the sofa.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Tara Manning rolled over to snuggle against her husband, a gentle smile crossing her sleeping face. She struggled to consciousness when she realized that his side of the bed was cold.  
Frowning, Tara swung her short legs over the side of the bed and slid her feet into her fuzzy slippers. Moving quietly down the hall, Tara first glanced into the boys' room and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that they both were actually sleeping. A rare event in the Manning household.  
Tara continued down the hall toward the faint light coming from the kitchen.  
She paused in the doorway.  
Bobby was sitting at the kitchen table, his head resting in his hands.  
Tara recognized the defeated slump of his shoulders. She sighed and slowly moved to join him.

"Is it sleeper cells again?" Tara asked softly as her hands began to massage the tension out of Bobby's shoulders.  
Bobby shook his head and glanced up at her.  
Concern shone from his green eyes. "It's Jack and Sue."

Tara nodded in understanding. Worry for their friends worming its way deeper into her heart.  
She pressed a kiss on Bobby's hair and continued her massage. "Sue txt today. I'm keeping the boys tomorrow afternoon. Anna Grace has a doctor's appointment."  
Bobby frowned. "Is she sick again?"  
Tara shrugged and ran her fingers through his hair. "I'm not sure. It might be just a checkup."  
She began massaging his shoulders again. "Maybe they're going to get confirmed what we all suspect is true."

Bobby glanced up at her. "You think that's what's been bothering Sue?"  
"Maybe. Or it could be postpartum depression. Or it could just be the fact that Anna Grace had such a dramatic entrance into the world and has been sick so much."

Tara pressed a kiss on Bobby's head. "Come on, let's go back to bed. We have a few more hours."  
Bobby stood and draped a long arm around Tara's small shoulders. He smiled down at her. "I love you."  
"I love you more."  
Bobby raised an eyebrow. "That is impossible."

Jack Hudson smiled as his wife snuggled against his side. No matter what had been bothering her recently, Sue instinctively sought him out in her sleep. He would be forever grateful that his wife was a cuddler.

Jack turned back to the baby laying on his raised knees. Anna Grace beamed the moment their eyes met and Jack had to smile back. With her silky blonde curls, dark brown eyes, and angelic smile Anna Grace captured the hearts of everyone she met. Jack had come to cherish these early morning moments with his daughter before Sue and the boys woke.

Sue stirred against him and her eyes blinked open.  
She smiled sleepily up at Jack then her eyes widened when she saw the baby. "Oh, Jack, I'm sorry."  
Sue sat up quickly and reached for her daughter. "I didn't know she was awake. You or Levi should have woke me. I'm sorry."  
"Sue." Jack shook his head and laid a finger on her lips. "It's okay, sweetheart. Anna Grace is fine. Though I think she is starting to get hungry."  
"I'm sorry."  
Jack shook his head again and tenderly stroked Sue's hair as she began nursing the infant. "Sue, what's wrong, honey?"  
The beautiful hazel eyes filled with fear and made Jack's heart ache.  
"Nothing. Nothing's wrong." Sue turned her eyes back to the baby in her arms, effectively ending the conversation.  
Jack sighed and climbed from the bed.  
He glanced down at Levi. "Come on, buddy. Let's go for a run."


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"Good afternoon, all." Special Agent Bobby Manning called cheerily as he entered the bullpen, followed by Murdoch Jamison and Josiah Carter.  
"And where have you been all day?" Myles asked grumpily.  
"I had a very important mission."  
Myles raised his eyebrows and eyed Bobby with mistrust.  
"Ah, yes." Bobby continued. "I was training our two pups here on the fine art of avoiding paperwork. A very necessary ability for any FBI agent to have."  
Myles rolled his eyes and turned a disapproving glare on the two younger agents. "I had hoped the two of you would have more sense than to model yourselves after Agent Kola Boy here."  
"Ah, cheer up, mate." Bobby grinned and perched on the edge of Myles' desk. "We thought of you here slaving away. Didn't we, boys?"  
"Yep." Josiah grinned and presented Myles with a strawberry milkshake while Murdoch retreated to his desk, pausing to hand Lucy her double chocolate fudge shake.  
"Oh." Lucy closed her eyes in ecstasy as she took a sip of the thick shake. "Murdoch, you just became my new best friend. If I wasn't already married…"  
The young man blushed and continued to his desk.

Myles sipped his treat while Bobby reached out a hand to take the second extra cup Josiah carried.  
"Hey, Spark. Your milkshake's getting warm."  
When there was no response Bobby raised an eyebrow and glanced over at his best friend's desk. He sighed when he saw Jack staring morosely at the files in front of him.  
"Has he been like this all day?" Bobby whispered to Myles.  
"All day?" Myles questioned his eyebrow raised. "You need to brush up on your observational skills. Our fearless leader has been this way since Princess Hudson arrived."

Bobby slipped off Myles' desk and headed toward Jack. He waved the Oreo shake under his friend's nose. The third pass finally got a reaction and Jack raised a startled gaze to meet Bobby's concern-filled eyes.  
"We got you a shake."  
"Thanks." Jack took the offered cup, but didn't take a drink. He glanced at his watch and hurriedly stood. "I've got to go. Anna Grace has a doctor's appointment."  
Bobby nodded. "I forgot that Tara said she was keeping the boys this afternoon. Is Anna Grace sick again?" His brow furrowed in concern.  
During the three short months of her life, Anna Grace had already been sick more times than the four boys combined.  
"No." Jack shook his head, but didn't volunteer any other information.  
Bobby glanced around the bullpen. "Since things are quiet here I think I'll head out early too. I can come pick up the boys so you don't have to drop them off."  
Jack nodded. "Thanks, Crash."

"Daddy! Daddy!" Two-year old Jackson raced out the front door the moment Jack and Bobby pulled into the driveway.  
Jack got out of his car quickly and scooped up his son.  
He glanced toward the front door and frowned. "Does Mama know you came outside?" Jack eyed his son sternly.  
The grin fell from the toddler's face and his hazel eyes filled with guilt as he shook his head.

Bobby discreetly stepped around Jack and Jackson and slipped into the house.  
"Unca!" Sixteen-month old Wesley launched himself at Bobby's legs the minute he stepped in the door.  
"Hey, Master Spark." Bobby grinned and tossed the blond-haired, brown-eyed toddler into the air, earning a high-pitched squeal.

"Jack…" Sue followed a prancing Levi around the corner and stopped short when she saw Bobby.  
"Oh, hi, Bobby." Her brow furrowed in confusion.  
"Hey, love." Bobby strode over and dropped a kiss on top of her head. "Things are slower than molasses at work, so I'm going to help Tara out this afternoon. Save you and Jack the drive over to drop the boys off."  
"Oh, okay. Thank you." Sue glanced behind Bobby toward the front door.  
"Jack's having a discussion with Jackson outside. He ran out the door when we pulled up."  
"Oh!" Sue bit her lower lip. "He wanted to watch for Jack's car. I thought I had locked the door."  
Bobby frowned at the worry in Sue's eyes.  
"Hey," He gently tugged a strand of her hair. "It's alright, shelia. Robert and Stanley have escaped more times than Tara or I can count. Even if you're looking right at them these guys are little Houdini's. Aren't you?" Bobby's long fingers tickled the stomach of the toddler in his arms.  
"No! No!" Wesley shrieked laughing as he squirmed helplessly in Bobby's arms.

Bobby chuckled and lowered the wriggling boy to the floor.  
"And how is Miss Sparkles today?" He lowered his face to the baby in Sue's arms.  
Bobby moved his head until the baby's eyes caught the movement and she looked at him. The dark brown eyes lit up in recognition and a wide smile filled her face.  
Bobby grinned and held out his hands. "Let me see that little darlin before you whisk her away."  
Sue hesitated briefly than handed Anna Grace over. She smiled as Bobby held the three-month old up to his face.  
"If you ask me those doctors keep making appointments just so that can see you because you're so darn beautiful. Yes you are." He nuzzled the baby's face with his nose.

The front door opened and Jack entered with a sniffling Jackson.  
"Daddy!" Wesley let go of Bobby's pant leg and threw himself at Jack.  
Jack lowered Jackson and swung Wesley up.  
A penitent Jackson made a beeline to Sue and threw his arms around her legs.  
"I sorry, Mama."  
Sue lifted him to her hip and kissed his forehead. "It' okay, baby. I forgive you."  
She cast a worried look at Jack. "I'm sorry, Jack. He wanted to watch for you. I thought the door was locked. I'm sorry." Jack's dark eyes filled with tenderness. "IT'S OKAY." He signed. "Not your fault."

He turned his attention to Wesley. "You ready to go play at Uncle Bobby's house?"  
Wesley's chocolate brown eyes filled with suspicion and he glanced at his uncle. Tightening his hold on Jack's shirt, he shook his head firmly and his lower lip protruded.

"Aw, c'mon, buddy. We're going to have fun." Bobby swung the diaper bag Sue had packed over his shoulder, handed Anna Grace to Jack, and snatched Wesley.  
"Daddy, Mama!" Wesley held out his hands beseechingly.  
Taking Jackson from Sue, Bobby headed toward the door. "Tell you what. We'll stop for ice-cream on the way. And get Aunt Tara a frappe I have a feeling she's going to need the extra caffeine and sugar. What do you say? Want to get ice-cream?"  
The two boys sniffed and nodded.  
Sue placed a kiss on each of her sons' heads. "Be good for Uncle Bobby and Aunt Tara. Daddy and Mama will come get you soon. I love you."  
"Thanks, Crash."  
"No problem, mate."

Bobby paused just outside the door and glanced back inside. "You want me to take Levi too? Give the Wonder Dog an afternoon off?"  
Jack looked at Sue questioningly.  
"Are you sure Tara wouldn't mind?"  
"Nah, he's no trouble, Sue."  
"Okay. I'm sure he would have more fun with the boys. Thank you, Bobby."  
Jack opened the door. "Levi, go with Bobby."  
Levi looked at Sue. Seeing her nod of approval, he bounded out the door with a joyful bark.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

FBI Supervisor Demetrius Gans stared at the information in front of him. There were more pieces to the puzzle now and one of his worst fears was coming true.  
_"Lord, how do I tell them?" _He prayed silently. _"What do we do?"_

Rubbing a hand over his face, D reached for the phone on his desk and called the man directly above him. With a strained voice he relayed the news to him.  
With a speed that the higher-ups were not known for, Demetrius found himself sitting in front of the director of the FBI. With every new piece of information the older man's face grew paler and D knew that they were entering a nightmare.

D stopped short when he entered the nearly empty bullpen.  
His eyes widened in alarm as they took in the empty desks. "Where is everyone?"  
Lucy frowned in annoyance as she glared at the stack of files on her desk. "Right." She muttered. "Rotors don't count as anyone."  
Lucy glanced up and her annoyance dropped away. "D? What's wrong?"  
"I'm sorry, Lucy. Where is everyone else?"  
Lucy looked around the empty room. "Bobby and Jack went home. Jack and Sue are taking Anna Grace to the doctor and Bobby was going to help Tara with the boys. Josiah and Murdoch went to pick up Myles."  
D frowned. "Where's Myles?"  
"He went to get a late lunch and someone slashed all of his tires."  
Demetrius swayed on his feet and leaned against the doorway.  
"D?" Lucy hurried over and laid a gentle hand on his arm. "Are you okay?"  
D opened his eyes and looked at her. The worry in her normally calm supervisor's eyes terrified Lucy. "Call Myles. Tell them to get inside wherever they are and stay there. I'm sending an escort to bring them back."  
The fear growing in Lucy's dark eyes paused D in his rush out the door.  
He laid a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Lucy. I can't explain now. There's no time. Just call Myles for me. Okay?"  
She nodded. "Okay."


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Tara Manning groaned as her cell phone began playing its cheery tune. Pausing in her task of loading the washing machine, she fished the contraption out of her pocket.  
"Hey, D, what's up?"  
"Tara, where's Bobby?"  
She frowned at the nearly frantic tone of D's voice. "In the living room the last I checked. Why?"  
"He wasn't answering his phone. I thought he might have gone somewhere."  
"What's going on, D?" Demetrius hesitated.  
"I need to speak to Bobby, Tara."  
"Kay. Hang on."

Tara followed the loud, excited noise into the living room and had to laugh at the scene before her.  
"I know why he wasn't answering, D. He's pinned down under four boys and a dog. Let me rescue him then he's all yours." Setting her phone down, Tara tried to catch a glimpse of her husband's face through the tangled pile of small bodies and an overly excited Golden Retriever.  
"Hey, Bobby. D wants to know why you didn't answer your phone."  
Bobby's groan echoed up from the bottom of the pile and Tara giggled.  
"Hang on, Kola Boy."

She grasped Levi's collar and tugged. He didn't budge. "Levi, off."  
The dog turned reproachful eyes on Tara, climbed off Bobby, and sulkily made his way over to a corner.  
Tara laughed again. Turning her attention back to the squirming pile, she sighed. Now for the hard part.  
Tilting her head sideways, to determine what wriggling body part belonged to what boy Tara grasped what she thought was Stanley's leg only to realize that it was attached to Jackson somewhere near the bottom of the pile.  
She tried again and this time was successful in extracting sixteen-month old Stanley. Tara plopped him on the couch. "Stay." She grinned when she was able to snag Jackson and Wesley at the same time and drag them off Bobby.  
"Come on, guys. Let him up. Papa wants to talk to him."

Tara turned around and could no longer control her laughter.  
Sixteen-month old Robert was perched directly on top of Bobby's face, bouncing up and down with a wide, dimpled grin.  
His arms finally free, Bobby grabbed the toddler and stood with the laughing, squirming boy dangling upside down.  
He glared at a hysterical Tara. "You think this is funny?"  
Trying to catch her breath, Tara rescued her son and snatched her phone from Jackson who was rambling to D.  
She thrust it into Bobby's hand.  
"D wants to talk to you. Come on, guys." She settled Robert on one hip and lifted Wesley to the other one. "Let's go outside."  
Herding Jackson, Stanley, and Levi in front of her, Tara left a disheveled Bobby alone in the now quiet living room.

Jack Hudson was pulled out of his thoughts by the vibrating of his cell phone. He pulled it out and flipped it open with one hand, keeping his eyes on the road.  
"Yeah."  
"Jack, it's D. I need you and Sue to come in immediately."  
Jack sighed. "D, this really isn't a good time. We just got out of the doctor's with Anna Grace and…" Jack hesitated and glanced over at Sue.  
Her eyes were firmly focused out the window, making conversation impossible.  
"We need some time."  
"I'm sorry, Jack. You know I wouldn't do this to you if it wasn't necessary. I need you, Sue, and the baby here immediately. Bobby and Tara are bringing the boys."  
Jack frowned. "D? What's going on?"  
"Just get here, Jack."

Jack reached over and grasped Sue's hand. He tugged gently until she turned her eyes to him.  
"D just called. Bobby and Tara are taking the boys to the office. He needs us to come in right away."  
Sue nodded silently.  
Jack squeezed her hand. "It's going to be alright, Sue."  
She turned her sad eyes back to the window.  
Jack caressed her hand with his thumb, grateful that she didn't pull away.  
He glanced in the rearview mirror at the car seat where their precious daughter slept peacefully.  
The suspicion that everyone had, but no one had wanted to voice was true. Three-month old Anna Grace Hudson was deaf.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Bobby and Tara were waiting for Jack and Sue when they pulled into the Hoover Building parking garage.  
"Mama, Daddy!" Jackson and Wesley struggled to get out of Bobby's iron grip when they saw the car.  
"Wait for the car to stop." Bobby said sternly.  
Remembering his earlier discussion with his father, Jackson settled down.  
Wesley let out a high-pitched shriek of protest.  
Bobby hauled him up. "Wes, I said to wait." He eyed him sternly. "You need to obey."  
Wesley's blond brows drew together and he frowned at Bobby.  
"Say yes sir."  
"Yes sir."  
Bobby turned his head away to hide his smile at the reluctant tone of the toddler's voice.

When Jack had turned off the car's ignition, Bobby released the boys and let them run to their parents.  
Sue got out and quickly hugged her boys while Jack lifted the baby carrier from the backseat.  
"How's our girl?" Bobby peered into the carrier.  
"We better get inside." Sue snatched the baby carrier from Jack before Bobby could and headed toward the elevator with Levi hurrying after her.  
Tara frowned and followed Sue with Stanley in her arms.  
Bobby turned to Jack with concern. "Jack?"  
Jack rubbed a hand over his face and shook his head. "Later, Crash."  
Bobby nodded and settled Robert on his shoulders. "Righto. Let's go see what has D so riled."  
Jack lifted Jackson and Wesley into his arms and the two men followed their wives.

The two couples stopped in surprise when they entered the bullpen and found it empty except for a somber-faced man. "Agents Hudson and Manning." The man flashed a U.S Marshal badge at them. "Follow me, please."

The two families followed the Marshal to an extra-secure room hidden deep within the Hoover Building. It was a room that even the agents had not known existed.  
The U.S Marshal remained silent as he unlocked the coded door and motioned for them to enter. The door shut and locked behind them.  
Glancing around, they found themselves alone with D, Myles, and Jade.  
Bobby frowned, wondering how his sister had gotten there.

"D, what's going on?"  
D gestured toward the four vacant chairs. "Have a seat, please."  
Exchanging worried glances, they all sat.  
Stanley toddled over to Myles and climbed up on his lap.  
Myles smiled slightly and held the boy close. All of the boys seemed to sense that something was wrong and remained quiet their wide eyes moving from D to their parents.

Demetrius looked at each face, his heart breaking.  
He rubbed a hand over his face. "You will probably want to know why you weren't informed of this earlier. The truth is it took time for the connections to be made and all the pieces of information to come in."  
He paused. "In the last forty-eight hours three informants who have worked with this team were murdered in a mob-style killing. This afternoon when Myles went to lunch all four of his tires were slashed and this note was left on his car."  
D glanced down at the sheet of paper in a plastic protective cover. "Vinnie, Curtis, and Ali, paid the price for knowing you. You all will be next."  
D looked up. "We also received word today that Tony escaped from prison a week ago. He was very vocal about having revenge on Jack and the whole team."

Demetrius looked at each shocked face. "We believe that Tony is using both his mob connections and FBI knowledge to kill every member of the team. This is the most serious threat any team of the FBI has ever faced. The director wanted all of you to go to separate safe houses immediately. But because this will be for an indefinite length of time I managed to convince him to allow the Mannings and Hudsons to stay together."

He looked from Jack and Bobby. "You will be escorted by Marshal Richardson to a safe house immediately. He and his partner will be your security. Myles, you will be taken to a safe house in a different location."  
Bobby glanced at Myles and Jade's clasped hands and his heart ached at the thought of separating them.

"Your cell phones and computers will be destroyed. No one can know of your location. Not even the other members of the team. We will try to arrange for secure communication soon. Joseph and Lucy's wedding license has been pulled from public records and classified. Joseph has been given a temporary assignment at another office. They have already left. Josiah and Murdoch will stay here and work with Joseph and Rob's teams. SOG will be watching their apartment."

Silence fell over the room as tears filled every eye. Their lives had just changed forever.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

"Let's go." U.S Marshal Brandon Richardson said as they watched Myles and Jade cling to each other.

"Give them a minute." Bobby whispered, not wanting to disturb the moment.  
"We have to go."  
Hearing the urgency in the marshal's voice Myles squeezed Jade more tightly to him then gently pushed her back even as she fought to stay close.  
He was amazed at how quickly their relationship had progressed in the three months since Anna Grace's birth. Jade was no longer afraid of his touch, but sought it out.  
Looking into Jade's frightened, tear-filled green eyes, Myles refused to allow his own emotions to show.

"Jade." His voice was calm and soothing. "Honey, it's going to be okay. We will be together again."  
"Promise?" Her voice trembled.  
Myles closed his eyes briefly and swallowed the pain that threatened to choke him. "I promise."

He pulled her close once more and pressed a tender kiss on her forehead. He smiled at her. "Go with Bobby."  
Looking over her head, Myles met Bobby's eyes and nodded.  
Bobby returned the nod and stepped forward. "Come on, Tagalong."

Myles remained calm and confident as the others silently left. When the door had closed behind Jade, he crumbled.  
Dropping back into his chair, the tears slid silently down his face and fell unnoticed onto the cold floor.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

"We're here." Brandon Richardson's quiet voice broke the hours of silence in the dark van.  
Jack squinted his eyes at the dashboard clock. 4:00 a.m.  
He exchanged a glance with Bobby and gently nudged Sue awake. "We're here, Sweetheart."  
"We need to get inside quickly." Brandon urged as they slowly climbed from the van. "I'll help with the children."  
Jack nodded and swiftly unbuckled Jackson's car seat. He passed the sleeping two-year old to Brandon and turned to take Anna Grace from Sue. Jack bit his lip in frustration when she clung stubbornly to the heavy baby carrier and passed him a sleeping Wesley.  
They followed Bobby and Tara who each had a sleeping boy in their arms to the house that would be their new home.

The front door swung open and the tired agents were quickly pulled through.  
"This is my partner, Jake Sullivan." Brandon introduced the tall brown-haired young man.  
Jake smiled. His brown eyes warm. "Welcome Home."  
Jack and Bobby glanced around the small foyer they found themselves standing in.  
"Come on." Jake led the way to the living area. "Is anyone hungry?"  
Silent headshakes answered him as the agents took in their new home.

Brandon laid Jackson on the couch.  
Jack and Sue sat next to their son while Bobby and Tara perched on the small loveseat, keeping Robert and Stanley in their arms. Jade glanced at the recliner then lowered herself onto the floor near the loveseat.  
"I know you all need sleep." Brandon said as he surveyed the group in front of them. "We just have a few security issues to go over and then you can all settle in."  
He glanced around the living room. "This living area will be shared by everyone. As will the kitchen and dining area." Brandon pointed in the direction of those rooms.  
"Jake and I will share that bedroom and bath." The marshal gestured down the short hallway. "Through that door are two bedrooms and a bath for the Hudsons. Through the kitchen is another door leading to the Mannings' side of the house. They have three bedrooms and a bath. The only outdoor entrances are the door we just came through and the sliding glass door in the dining room leading to the deck. All of the windows and glass doors are made of bullet-proof glass. Either Jake or I will be awake and on guard at all times. None of you are to step out of this house without one of us. There are security cameras and motion sensors around the entire property. Each of you will be given a pager. If there is an unauthorized entrance to the property you will be paged."

Brandon paused and made eye contact with each of the adults. "You must immediately go to the secure underground bunker which can be accessed through the kitchen pantry or your bedroom closet. Jake and I are here to make sure you live to see another day. We do not want any heroics or help. Let us do our job."  
Jake handed each of the five adults a small pager. "Keep this with you at all times."  
Brandon stood. "Come on. I'll show you how to access the bunker then you can get some sleep."

A wave of exhaustion swept over Jack Hudson as he stood in the short hallway and surveyed the two bedrooms and connecting bath that were now his family's home.  
Bobby laid Jackson down on the toddler bed in one of the rooms and clapped a hand on Jack's shoulder. "Good night, mate."  
Jack nodded in response and Bobby disappeared through the door and headed toward his side of the house. Jack laid Wesley down in the crib and turned to Sue.  
She glanced around the boys' new room, a sleeping Anna Grace cradled in her arms. "Levi and I will sleep in here, so Anna Grace won't bother you."  
Jack closed his eyes and winced at the pain her words caused. He shook his head. "Sue."  
His eyelids lifted revealing pain-filled dark eyes. "I'll move the playpen into our room so the boys can get a good night's sleep. Anna Grace doesn't bother me." Jack shook his head. "Sue…"  
He stopped when he saw the exhaustion and tears filling her eyes. "Let's go to bed, sweetheart. We'll talk later."

"Night, Jake." Bobby Manning waved as he passed the young man on his way back through the living room.  
Bobby opened the door leading to his family's living quarters and met Tara and Jade coming out of the boys' new room. "They're still asleep." Tara yawned.  
Bobby nodded and glanced at Jade. "You okay, kid?"  
She nodded silently.  
They stood there for a moment in silence, each lost in their tired thoughts.  
"Well," Bobby ran a hand through his hair. "I guess we should try to sleep."  
The two women nodded. Bobby pulled Jade to him in a hug and kissed her hair. "Goodnight, Tagalong."  
"Goodnight, Bobby." Jade disappeared into her small room.  
Bobby sighed and draped an arm around Tara's shoulders. "Come on, love. Let's sleep."


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Myles Leland the Third stared out the window of his seaside cottage at the dark night, listening to the waves of the Pacific crash against the shore.

He was no longer Myles Leland, but Charles Ellis. At least in public.  
In the security of the cottage he clung stubbornly to his identity.  
Here he was Myles Leland the Third, Special Agent of the FBI.

Myles sighed and reached for his Bible. Sleep evaded him. A small piece of paper fell from the Bible and floated to the floor. Myles bent over and picked it up. The tears that lingered just below the surface flooded his eyes as he saw Jade's face staring back at him from the small photo.  
"Jade." Myles set the Bible aside and buried his head in his hands. The ache inside him was deeper than anything he had ever known.

Lucy Davis peered out the front window of her small house at the wide empty spaces. She shook her head as a rusted pickup truck rumbled down the road, its driver wearing a black ten-gallon hat. She still could not believe that she was living in Texas. Lucy wondered if she would ever get used to this place.  
Tears filled her eyes and rolled silently down her cheeks as she thought of the friends she had been forced to leave without saying goodbye and of the danger Joseph could be in simply because he had married her.

Demetrius Gans walked slowly down the quiet hallway of the Hoover Building. Unable to stop himself, he paused and looked into the empty bullpen. D sucked in a breath at the viselike grip of pain that squeezed his heart. He had promised to bring them all home, but he wondered if that was a promise he could keep.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Mama."  
"Daddy."  
The frightened voices pierced Jack's consciousness and he groaned as he realized that his children were awake and ready to face the day even though their parents had only gone to bed three hours earlier. He forced his eyes open and glanced around at the unfamiliar surroundings. Another groan escaped him. He had hoped that it had all been a terrible nightmare.

"What is it, Levi?"  
Jack turned his head to see Sue peering down at the hearing dog from where she sat on the small sofa nursing Anna Grace. Jack forced himself into a sitting position.  
The movement caught Sue's eye and she looked at him.  
Jack smiled. "Good morning, sweetheart. Levi's trying to tell you that the boys are awake. I'll get them and see what the plans are for breakfast." Jack dragged himself from the bed. He paused and smiled down at the nursing baby, gently running a finger over her arm, and dropped a kiss on Sue's head.  
He sighed when she stiffened and headed toward his crying sons.

"Hey, guys. It's okay. Daddy's here." Jack said as he entered the second bedroom and saw the boys' frightened eyes staring at the strange surroundings.  
Jack lifted Wesley from the crib and sat on the floor, drawing Jackson onto his lap. "It's okay. Mama's here too. She's feeding the baby. We're going to be staying here for a little while." Jack pressed a kiss on each boy's hair. "And guess what?"  
"What?" Jackson asked.  
"Uncle Bobby, Aunt Tara, Aunt Jade, Robert, and Stanley are staying here too."  
The boys grinned. All right again with their world. Jack wished he could keep them that innocent forever.

Jack glanced around the boys' new room, realizing that they had had to leave behind all of their possessions. A wave of relief washed over him when he saw a package of diapers in the corner. The room contained a toddler bed, a crib, a small bookshelf, a few toy trucks, and a rocking chair. It was decorated in blue and white with sailboats.  
"Come on, Wesley. Let's get your diaper changed."  
After changing sixteen-month old Wesley's diaper, Jack opened the closet door and found a couple of outfits in Jackson's size and a couple in Wesley's. "Come on guys, let's get dressed and go see who else is awake."

With a boy on each arm Jack entered the shared living room and found it empty.  
He continued through to the kitchen and found a bleary-eyed Tara and Bobby sitting at the table, desperately guzzling coffee. They each had a wide-awake toddler on their lap. The boys were happily stuffing small pieces of buttered toast into their mouths.

"Good morning." Tara muttered before diving back into her coffee.  
"Morning." Jack glanced around. "Where's Brandon and Jake?"  
"Jake just went to bed. Brandon's outside checking things." Bobby answered.  
Jack nodded. Bewilderment furrowed his brow as he realized that he didn't know how to be the protectee instead of the protector.

Taking pity on him, Tara stood and plopped Stanley in Bobby's lap.  
"Sit down, Jack. I'll get you some coffee and make more toast for the boys. Come here, Jackson." She deftly pulled the two-year old from Jack's arm, dropped a thick phone book on a chair, and perched the little boy on top of it.  
"Sit still or you'll fall." Tara warned the toddler before turning and sticking two slices of bread into the toaster while pouring Jack a cup of coffee.  
The two men watched her. Confused amazement filling their eyes at the sudden activity.

"Either Jake or Brandon will be going shopping today." Tara announced once the Hudson boys were settled with their breakfast. "They said to make a list of anything we need."  
She slid a pad of paper across the table to Jack. "Is there anything you guys want to add?"  
Jack glanced down the list. Picking up the pencil, he added tea and hot chocolate for Sue and his family's clothing sizes. "I think that should cover it. I'll show it to Sue to make sure."

Leaving the boys to finish their breakfast, Jack took the list to Sue.  
Smiling as he met her in the small hallway, Jack waved the pad of paper in the air. "Tara's made a shopping list. Do you want to add anything?"  
He handed the pad of paper and pencil to Sue and eagerly reached for the baby.  
Sue backed away slightly. "I've got her."  
Jack's smile disappeared. "Sue, we need to talk."  
To his dismay her eyes filled with tears. "No, Jack."  
Sue shook her head. "I'll take care of her. We won't be any trouble."  
"Sue," Jack's voice strangled with pain as he took a step forward.  
Dropping the pad of paper, Sue turned back into their bedroom and shut the door.  
The lock clicked loudly in Jack's ears.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

"Sue." Jack leaned his forehead against the locked door. From inside he could hear the heartbreaking sound of Sue weeping. A paw on his leg got his attention and Jack opened his eyes to look down into Levi's mournful stare.  
Jack wiped away his own tears and reached down to stroke the dog. "It's okay, buddy."  
He glanced back at the closed door. His heart shattering a little more with every sob coming from behind it.  
"Come on, Levi. Let's go find Bobby."

"Bobby." Jack's strained voice pulled Bobby's attention from the book he was reading to the boys. He frowned when he saw his friend's haggard face.  
Jade moved from the recliner to the couch. "Hey, guys. Let me finish the story, okay?"  
Bobby smiled his thanks at her and let her take his place.

"What's going on, mate?" Bobby asked quietly as he followed Jack into the Hudsons' living quarters.  
Jack leaned against the wall and rubbed a hand over his face. "Bobby, Anna Grace…" Jack hesitated, not wanting to tell his friend the news until he had talked to Sue.  
He sighed. "Sue and I need some time."  
Bobby nodded in understanding. "Take all the time you need. We'll tend to the boys."  
"Bobby," Jack's shoulders slumped and he hung his head. "She locked the door."  
Bobby's brow furrowed in confusion then understanding filled his green eyes. Without a word Bobby strode over to the closed bedroom door. From inside he could hear Sue weeping.  
Within seconds the lock had clicked open.

Bobby paused by Jack on his way back to the living room. "It's unlocked, Spark."  
He hesitated. "Jack, would you like me to try to talk to her first?" Bobby shrugged. "Sometimes a shelia just needs a big brother."  
The quiet words pierced Jack's heart. He desperately wanted Sue to turn to him.  
Bobby laid a hand on his shoulder. "You remember when Robert was kidnapped and you brought Sue to the gym to talk to me?"  
Jack nodded, gritting his teeth against the tears that threatened to fall.  
"At that point, Tara couldn't reach me, neither could you. It took Sue. Whatever's going on, Sue_ loves_ you, Jack. She just might need an outside pair of ears to test things out on before talking to you. And you know I love her just as much as I do Jade."  
Bobby squeezed Jack's shoulder. "Whatever you need, Sparky. I'm here."  
Jack rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. He looked down into Levi's sad eyes. "Talk to her. I'll walk Levi."  
Bobby nodded, patted Jack's shoulder, and turned back toward the bedroom.

Jack leaned over and picked up the pad of paper Sue had dropped.  
"Come on, Knucklehead. Let's go for a walk."  
"Where are you going?" Tara asked when she saw Jack headed toward the front door.  
"I'm taking Levi for his walk."  
"Jack." Tara hurried to catch up with him before he could open the door. "We can't go outside without Jake or Brandon, remember?"  
Jack growled in frustration and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't need an escort. I'm an agent."  
Tara grabbed his arm. "Jack, come on. You know it has to be this way. Don't make it any harder on all of us. And don't make the guys' job harder. They didn't ask to be our babysitters."  
"Well, where are they?" Jack turned on Tara. His dark eyes blazing with the emotions warring inside of him.  
"Jake's asleep and Brandon…"  
"Brandon is right here." The marshal spoke up from behind them. "What seems to be the trouble Agent Hudson?"  
"I need to take Levi for his walk."  
"I can do that for you." Brandon held out his hand for the leash.

Jack slumped against the wall and rubbed the back of his neck. "I need to go outside." His eyes beseeched the marshal. "Please."  
Brandon sighed. "I'm sorry, Jack. That's just not possible right now."  
Clenching his jaw in frustration, Jack handed the leash over. "Levi, go with Brandon."

Bobby paused in the doorway of the bedroom and watched Sue for a moment. She was sitting on the floor, her body jerking from the force of her sobs. Anna Grace was in her arms. The baby stared up at her mother with wide wondering eyes.

Bobby walked over slowly and squatted down, positioning himself so that Sue could see him.  
She glanced up, tears streaming down her face.  
Bobby's heart clenched in pain. "Ah, Sue. What's wrong, little shelia?"  
"An-Anna Gr-Grace."  
Bobby reached over and took the infant into his arms.  
He moved to sit beside Sue, sliding an arm around her shoulders. "Come on now. You can't tell me that this perfect little angel is the cause of your tears."  
"She's deaf."  
Bobby looked down into the innocent brown eyes staring up at him, though he had been expecting it, his heart broke a little at the news. Bobby ran one finger over the baby's soft cheek. "I'm sorry, Sue."  
He shifted and laid the baby on a blanket on the floor.  
Turning slightly he gave Sue his full attention. "Talk to me, darling. What's going on in that beautiful head of yours?"  
Sue stared at the floor, fresh tears wetting the carpet. "I-I'm sorry, Bobby."  
Bobby shrugged one shoulder. "What are you sorry for?"  
"Please, don't hate me."  
"Sue."  
Bobby gently lifted her chin. "Honey, you're not making any sense. Why in the world would I ever hate you?"  
"I-I'm sorry. I-I don't w-want him to h-hate me."  
Bobby soothed a hand over Sue's hair. "You don't want who to hate you, baby?"  
"J-Jack."

Bobby leaned back against the bed, feeling as though he had been slapped.  
"Sue? Where in the world is that coming from? Jack loves you and that baby girl. There is nothing in this world that could ever make him hate you. He _adores_ you, Sue. And you have to know that he loves Anna Grace. We all do."  
"T-th-that's why y-you'll h-hate m-me."  
"Help me out here, darlin. I don't understand."  
Sue hiccupped on a sob and brushed the tears from her face.

"Here." Bobby pulled out a handkerchief and tenderly wiped her face before tucking it into her hand. His long fingers gently stroked her head.  
"H-he doesn't k-know how hard it will be."  
"How hard what will be, love?"  
"Anna Grace being deaf. When he sees her getting h-hurt h-he'll hate m-me. B-because it's m-my f-fault."

Bobby closed his eyes as understanding dawned.  
"Oh, honey." Gently lifting Sue's chin, he brushed more tears from her wet face. "Okay. Look here, little shelia. First, it is _not_ your fault. Second, Jack loves you. Nothing will ever change that. Whatever the future holds for your family he will be right by your side."  
Bobby shrugged one shoulder. "Sure, it'll hurt him to see Anna Grace struggle. It'll hurt all of us. Just like it will hurt to see your boys or mine struggle through different issues in life. But Jack would never blame you or stop loving you."  
Bobby shook his head, confusion and hurt showing in his green eyes. "How could you think so lowly of him, Sue?"  
Horror filled Sue's eyes and she met Bobby's gaze for the first time. "I don't."  
"You coulda fooled me. Your actions lately are killing him. He loves you so much."

Sue crumbled and Bobby instantly regretted his words. "Oh, honey. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. Look at me, little shelia." Bobby tried to coax Sue's chin back up, but she refused.  
He sighed realizing that she would never be able to read him through the torrent of tears anyways.  
"Come here." Bobby pulled her against his broad chest and wrapped her shaking body in his strong arms. "It's okay, love. It's okay. It's okay. Shh. It's okay, love." He murmured against her hair, knowing that she couldn't hear him but hoping that somehow she would sense what he was saying and receive comfort.

When the force of her sobs slowed to an occasional jerking, Bobby gently eased Sue away and wiped her face. "IT'S OKAY." He signed. "I'M GOING TO GET JACK. IT'S OKAY."  
He pressed a kiss on her forehead and stood, lifting a squirming Anna Grace. "This little gal needs a diaper change."  
Sue reached for the baby with shaking hands.  
"I'll take care of it." Bobby dropped another kiss on Sue's head and snagged the diaper bag on his way out of the room.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixten**

"Is Jack back?" Bobby asked as he entered the living room.  
Tara looked up and frowned. "He never left. You know we can't go outside."  
Bobby groaned. "I didn't think of that. Where is he?"  
"In the kitchen."

Bobby paused in the kitchen doorway. Jack was staring out the window, a cup of coffee in his hand. Bobby had never seen his friend look so defeated before.  
"Jack, Sue needs you."  
Jack whirled around. Hope, fear, and pain mingled in his dark eyes.  
Bobby nodded slightly. "It's going to be okay."

Jack's eyes moved to Anna Grace and jealously stabbed him.  
Bobby shifted the baby in his arms. "This little angel needs a diaper change. We can keep her out here while you and Sue talk, if you want."  
Jack shook his head, his eyes moving from his daughter to his best friend's face. "Thank you, Bobby. But I would like to change her."  
Bobby nodded in understanding and handed the baby and diaper bag over.

Jack paused in the doorway of their bedroom and watched Sue. She was sitting on the floor by the bed, weeping silently into her raised legs.  
Jack's heart broke at the wall of silence that surrounded his wife. He shut the door behind him and gently laid the baby down in her bassinet. Hesitating slightly, Jack approached Sue slowly. He tentatively reached out a hand and touched her shoulder, half expecting to be rejected again.

Sue raised her head and launched herself off the floor and into Jack's arms. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."  
Jack's strong arms circled around her.  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."  
Jack shook his head, tears escaping from his own eyes. He lowered himself to the floor gently taking Sue with him. "Shh, Shh." He crooned against her hair. "It's okay. It's okay." Jack tried to ease Sue back, but she clung to him crying harder. "Okay." Jack smiled slightly gently rubbing Sue's back as she clung to him.

Just when Jack knew his heart would completely shatter if he had to listen to Sue apologize one more time she allowed him to ease her back enough to stop her words with his lips.  
As the kiss ended Jack smiled tenderly down at Sue. "I LOVE YOU." He signed. "IT'S OKAY. NO NEED TO BE SORRY. NO NEED FOR THESE TEARS. I LOVE YOU."  
Jack brushed Sue's hair off her wet face and stroked her trembling lips with his thumb. "It is okay, Sue. It's alright. I love you, sweetheart. Tell me what's wrong, honey."

Jack tenderly stroked Sue's hair as he listened to her pour out her fears in word and sign. When she finished he eased her back and tenderly kissed her forehead.  
"I love you, sweetheart. Okay? I love you." He smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Hang on a sec." Standing, Jack crossed the room to where Anna Grace laid in the playpen. He smiled as he lifted her into his arms. "Come on, angel. Let's go see Mama."

Sitting on the floor, Jack cradled the baby on one arm and slid the other one around Sue.  
"Sue, Anna Grace is going to be just fine. There will be hard bumps in the road, but we'll be here to help her and so will God. Sweetheart, I would never blame you."  
Jack shook his head, his dark eyes shining with love and tenderness. "And there is absolutely nothing that could ever make me love you any less."

He shrugged. "I love you more every day and I love you so much I don't know how that's possible. We're all going to be fine, Sue. Okay? Anna Grace is blessed to have a mother who will understand exactly what she's going through. If I push too hard or not hard enough, you'll be there to show me that. Together we'll be able help Anna Grace to do whatever is necessary for her to reach any dream she may have. And we'll love her enough that she will not feel inferior or unwanted or unloved or like we're controlling her life. And she'll have two big brothers who adore her and will protect her. And the boys will be better for having her. We all will. God would not have given her to us, Sue, if He didn't know that with His help and guidance, we would do right by her and be able to handle whatever comes. We're going to be just fine, Sweetheart. We just have to lean hard on God and on each other."

Jack pressed a kiss on Anna Grace's forehead and then on Sue's. "I love my beautiful girls. I am so blessed."  
"Jack?"  
"Hmm?" He raised an eyebrow.  
"I love you, Jack. I do. I love you so much. I didn't stop loving you or love you any less. I was just so afraid of losing you." Jack shook his head. His dark chocolate eyes bore into Sue's. "That'll never happen, Sue. Never."


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

It was still dark outside when Myles Leland gave up on sleep and climbed from his bed. He made coffee and slowly wandered through the small cottage toward the sunroom.  
Myles momentarily glanced toward the cds that his handler had given him. But the music that had once soothed his soul now only brought pain. One week had passed since he had been forced to say goodbye to Jade. His heart ached for her with every breath he took.

Josiah Carter raised his brown eyes from the report he was reading and glanced toward his partner. Murdoch Jamison was chugging down his second energy drink of the day and it wasn't even noon yet.  
Josiah shook his head and reached for his coffee cup. Empty. Again. Sighing, he stood and slowly made the trek from his new desk to the coffee machine. He had lost count of how many times he had made the trip this morning.  
The week since their teammates had left had been the longest Josiah and Murdoch had had to endure since joining the FBI. No matter how tough things were the team had always found a way to lighten the load for each other. Josiah shook his head as he realized that he missed them.

FBI Supervisor Demetrius Gans stood unnoticed in the doorway of the bustling bullpen, watching his two youngest agents. His shoulders slumped as he wondered how long it would be before he lost them too. His two remaining teams were working around the clock in their determination to bring the others home. Josiah and Murdoch worked well with them, but D worried about what this case would do to the two promising agents if it ended badly.  
D shook his head and turned back toward his office. It couldn't end badly.

Special Agent Joseph Davis felt the weight of fatigue as he turned his new car into the driveway of his new house. His dark eyes scanned the area for any signs of danger. A week had passed since he and his bride had been yanked out of their happy newly-married life. The hour and a half commute to and from work was already starting to wear on him. And his worry for the friends who had been scattered and the team he had left behind. Though he had been forced to leave them, he was still their leader and the weight of responsibility and concern never left him. Sighing, Joseph climbed from the car and entered the house.

"Honey, I'm home." He called as he rounded the corner into the kitchen. Joseph sighed again when he saw Lucy swipe quickly at her cheeks and turn to face him.  
The smile on her face could not hide the fact that she had been crying again. Tenderness filled his eyes and he opened his arms. Lucy stepped into them.  
"Mm, you smell good." Joseph murmured, kissing her hair. "I missed you today."  
"I missed you too." Lucy's voice trembled and Joseph tightened his arms, wondering if they were going to survive this.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

U.S Marshals Brandon Richardson and Jake Sullivan stood in the doorway of the dining room, silently observing the group gathered around the large table. In the week they had been together a routine had been developed.  
Tara Manning and Sue Hudson took turns preparing meals and everyone pitched in with the housekeeping and childcare chores.  
Jade Manning spent most of her time on the Manning side of the house playing her violin and drawing. She seemed to become more withdrawn every day.  
Brandon thought back to the emotional goodbye between Jade and Myles Leland and he briefly wondered if Agent Gans should have discussed the alternative option with them.  
Overall, despite the seriousness of the threat they were facing the assignment had been fairly easy. But cabin fever was setting in and the marshals knew that their announcement would be well-received.

"Good morning." Brandon pulled out a chair and sat down while Jake leaned against the wall cradling a cup of coffee.  
Tara looked up from spooning oatmeal into Stanley's mouth. "Did you guys eat? I can scramble up some more eggs." Brandon smiled and shook his head. "We ate and we had plenty."  
He patted his stomach. "We've never been this well fed on assignment. We just wanted to discuss some changes in security with you."  
Jack and Bobby tensed while Sue and Tara's concerned eyes moved to their children.  
"What kind of changes?" Jack asked.  
"Don't worry." Jake spoke up. "It's good news."  
Brandon shared a smile with Jake and turned back to the two families. "First, we've had no security breaches. So, we're going to get some extra eyes out here a couple of hours each day to give you guys a chance to get outside. I'll be going out today to get some exercise equipment to put in that garage out back and I'll pick up some hamburger meat."  
Brandon paused. "We'll have a cook-out this afternoon."  
The two U.S marshals shared smiles at the excitement that erupted around the table.  
"Oh, one more thing." Brandon leaned forward and braced his elbows on the table. "I'll also be picking up a secure phone. Agent Gans will be calling you tomorrow."

"The kids are home." The SOG agent nudged his partner.  
Jerry opened his eyes and glanced at the clock. Midnight.  
"Gans got them out of there early tonight. What do you want to bet they'll be heading back at four?"  
Kyle took a sip of his coffee and shook his head. "Our shift ends at four. I'll bet you dinner for you and your wife at that new restaurant everyone's talking about that those boys will walk back out that door at 3:30."  
"Deal."

"I think I'll go for a run." Josiah Carter announced as he and his partner entered their shared apartment.  
"SOG won't like it." Murdoch Jamison plopped down on the couch and reached for a book.  
Josiah sighed, knowing his friend was right but desperately needing to do something to ease the tension. He looked down at Murdoch, his blue eyes already fastened on the book and moving rapidly.

With a genius level IQ, Murdoch Jamison was the youngest person to ever become an FBI agent. Yet the young man seemed to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders, constantly weighed down by a burden no one knew about. Murdoch turned the page of his book and a slip of paper fell to the floor.  
Josiah picked it up and quickly blinked back the tears that burned his brown eyes. It was a picture of Anna Grace Hudson. "We're going to get them back, Einstein. You know that, right?" Josiah held the photo out to Murdoch.  
For one brief second he let the shutters fall and the intensity of his pain shone through his blue eyes. But just as quickly the mask slipped back into place and Murdoch turned his eyes back to the book without a word.  
Josiah shook his head and turned toward his bedroom, wondering if he would ever know the secrets that laid behind his friend's icy blue eyes.

"Hey." Jerry nudged Kyle and nodded toward the apartment building.  
They watched the door open and the two young men come out.  
Kyle glanced down. "3:30 on the dot. Looks like you owe Jennifer and me dinner." They watched the young agents walk slowly to their car, their bodies dragging with the weight of exhaustion.  
Kyle sobered. "You think they're going to make it through this?"  
Jerry was silent for a long moment. Finally he sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. "I don't know, Kyle. I just don't know."

Demetrius Gans stared at the crime scene photo on his desk. He shook his head. She was too young to die. D rubbed a hand over his face, wishing with everything in him that his first phone call to his friends didn't have to be bad news.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

The group in the safe house gathered around the dining room table, waiting anxiously while Jake spoke with D on the secure phone.  
The young man turned his back on the group and listened quietly to what the supervisor was saying. "Yes sir…Thank you, sir. You too."  
Turning back around, the marshal avoided eye contact with the waiting group and held the phone out to Bobby. "He wants to talk to you first." Jake glanced at his watch. "You have an hour." He slipped silently from the room.

"Big D, how's it going?"  
The smile fell off Bobby's face as he listened. His eyes flickered over to Tara.  
"I'll tell them…Yeah; you too, man…Okay…Give Donna a kiss for me and tell our pups I said 'hi'…Okay…Sure thing, mate." Bobby passed the phone to Jack, his green eyes unreadable.

"Hey, D."  
"Jack, I'm afraid I don't have much time left. How is everyone there holding up?"  
"Okay. Have there been any new developments?"  
"A few, but not in regards to solving the case. I'll let Bobby fill you in. Listen, Jack, I've arranged for us to have a two-hour secure phone call every other day. I'll update you guys then patch Myles through so he can talk to Jade."  
Jack glanced at Jade's pale face. "I think that would be good. How is everyone else doing?"  
"The Davises are holding up okay. I haven't had contact with Myles yet."  
"How are Josiah and Murdoch doing?"  
D sighed. "Honestly, I'm not sure, Jack. I have to force them to go home at midnight every night and when I get here in the morning they're already working away. I'm not sure either of them are sleeping when they are at home."  
Jack shook his head, his heart aching for the younger men. "They've had a rough couple of years for rookies. Do you think they'll make it?"  
"I don't know. But I hope so. We're keeping this thing extremely close to the vest, Jack. Everyone thinks you guys are on a special overseas assignment. At this point, we trust no one. We're going to bring everyone home, Jack. No matter what it takes."  
Jack swallowed hard at the emotion in the older man's voice. "I know you will, D. Take care, buddy. And tell the kiddos that we will be coming home and that I expect to find them alive and healthy. They won't do us any good if they kill themselves. And tell Murdoch that Anna Grace misses him."

"The end." Jack Hudson closed the book and shared a smile with his wife over their sons' heads.  
"All right, boys. Give Mama and Anna Grace goodnight kisses. It's bedtime." Jack stood and watched Jackson and Wesley smother Sue and their sister with slobbery kisses.  
"Okay." He laughed and lifted a boy with each arm. "Let's go." Winking at Sue, he carried the boys through the adjoining bathroom to their bedroom.

"The boys are tucked in." Jack announced as he and Levi reentered the room. He hesitated as he gazed down at Sue nursing their baby.  
"Sweetheart," his fingers gently caressed Sue's hair. "You and Anna Grace go ahead and go to sleep. I'm going to check on Tara."  
Concern filled Sue's eyes and she reached up to squeeze his hand. "Take your time, Jack. I love you."  
"Love you too."

Jack found Brandon in the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of orange juice.  
"Want some?" The marshal raised an eyebrow in Jack's direction.  
"No thanks. Do you know where Tara is?"  
Brandon nodded toward the dining room. "Sitting on the deck."  
"Is that wise?"  
"Jake's walking the perimeter." Brandon set his glass down and sighed. "Look, Jack. I know you agents get saddled with babysitting duty occasionally and that you hate it."  
The marshal shrugged. "This is what Jake and I do. When this is over and you're safely home, we'll leave to help someone else whose life is in danger. There comes a time when protecting someone's psychological and emotional well-being is just as important as protecting their physical lives. At those times calculated risks have to be taken."

"Hey, Tara-Tech." Jack set a cup of hot chocolate on the small table and ruffled Tara's hair as he walked behind her chair to sit beside her.  
Jack settled in the deck chair with his own cup of hot chocolate and glanced sideways at Tara. He stifled the urge to sigh at the stubborn set of her profile.  
Normally known for her babbling, when she was hurting, Tara clammed up tighter than anyone he knew.  
Fortunately, their years of friendship had taught Jack the power of silent waiting and a cup of hot chocolate to break down Tara's defenses.

"She was only sixteen." Tara's quiet voice finally broke the silence after several minutes.  
Jack shifted in his seat to be able to see Tara's profile better. His heart clenched at the tears glittering on her cheek. Tara rarely allowed anyone to see her cry.  
The tears seemed to be falling without her noticing.  
Without a word Jack took her hand in his and squeezed gently.  
"She wasn't an informant. She didn't know anything." Tara's voice sounded like a lost child. "She was just a kid."  
Tara sniffed, the tears falling faster now. "She'd been abused and passed from one foster home to another, but she had a high IQ. She got into trouble for hacking into her school's computer system. I just wanted to help her. To show her that she could have a future and use her gifts to make a difference. But instead I got her killed."

Jack shook his head. He set his cup on the table and slid out of his chair to squat in front of Tara.  
"Tara. Listen to me. You are not responsible for Riley's death. Don't do that to yourself. You hear me? Don't go there. Tony and the guy who pulled the trigger are responsible. Not you. You helped Riley."  
Tara shifted in her seat, her body language denying everything Jack was saying.  
"Listen to me, Tara. You _did_ help her. You gave Riley hope and friendship. Because of you the last few months of her life were the best she had ever had."

Jack sighed. "You didn't kill her, Tara-Tech. None of this is your fault. You got that?" He squeezed her hand and waited.  
After a long moment Tara nodded slightly.  
"Good." Jack released her hand and patted her knee. "I know it hurts. But you're not responsible. And you are not alone. I know things changed when Sue joined the team and then you and Bobby found each other. But you'll always be my Tech-Girl. And I'll always be here for you." Jack held out his fist.  
The corners of Tara's lips twitched slightly as she bumped his fist with hers. "Thanks."  
"Anytime."

Jack glanced over at the dining room door where Bobby stood watching them and stood. "Now, should we go in and put Bobby out of his misery or should we stay out here and torture him a little longer?" He raised his eyebrows hopefully.  
Tara's smile broke through her tears. "You're really hoping I choose the latter aren't you?"  
Jack shrugged one shoulder. "Hey, torturing Crash is always a worthwhile pastime in my book." Jack grinned then sobered. "Come on." He extended his hands and pulled Tara from her chair, drawing her easily into a hug. "We're going to get through this together. And I'm here for you. Anytime. Anywhere."  
"I know." Tara nodded against his shoulder. A few stray tears wetting his shirt. "Same here."  
"Thank you." Jack squeezed and glanced toward the dining room door again. "Okay. We better get inside before Crash comes through that door and murders me."  
Tara tightened the hug briefly then stepped back.  
Jack eyed her with concern. "You okay?"  
"Yep. You?"  
"Yep." He winked at her. "Come on."


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

Terror-filled screams echoed through the safe house, breaking the silence of the dark night.  
Jack Hudson rolled out of bed and grabbed his gun in one smooth motion just as a large Golden Retriever landed on the bed with a flying leap.

"Levi? Jack? What's wrong?" Sue's sleepy, scared voice stopped Jack's rush toward the door.  
He quickly flipped on a lamp. "SCREAMING." He signed. "GET BOYS. GO TO BUNKER. IT'S OKAY. I LOVE YOU."

Jack met Brandon and Jake in the living room, guns drawn. "What's going on?" Jack winced as the screams from the Manning side of the house reached a new level of terror.  
"I don't know." Brandon whispered as they advanced toward the other side of the house. "Is that Jade or Tara?"  
"Jade."  
"Where's Sue?"  
"The bunker."  
"Why aren't you with her?"  
Jack glanced at the marshal and reached for the door to the Manning side just as it opened.

"It's okay."  
All three men jerked their guns toward the ceiling when they saw who was on the other side of the door.  
"It's okay." Tara repeated, stepping slowly through the door with a wailing Robert and Stanley. "Jade's having a nightmare. It's a bad one. This could go on for awhile."  
The men turned concerned eyes toward the doorway. "What can we do?"  
"Nothing." Tara shook her head, her eyes filling with tears. "Bobby's voice is the only thing that can pull her out of it and sometimes even that doesn't work. We have a sedative, but if she doesn't calm down first it will only trap her in the nightmare." Tara swayed with the twins, trying to calm them.

Jack handed his gun to Jake. "Here." He reached for Stanley. "Hey, Stan Little Man, it's okay. Aunt Jade's okay." Jack pressed a kiss on the toddler's dark brown hair. He looked over at Tara and Robert. The boy had his thumb stuck in his mouth, large tears falling from his green eyes.  
"Sue and the kids are in the bunker. Let's get you and the boys down there where it will be a little quieter. I'll stay up here with Bobby." Jack glanced over at the marshals.  
Brandon nodded. "Jake, you go down with the ladies and kids. I'll stand guard tonight."

With Sue, Tara, and the kids settled in the underground bunker, Jack stood in the doorway of Jade's bedroom watching Bobby.  
"It's okay, kid. It's okay. You're safe, Tagalong. It's me. It's Bobby. You're safe. It's Bobby. Come on, little shelia, wake up." Bobby sat on Jade's bed, pinning his sister's thrashing body against his strong chest, tears streaming down his face. He raised anguished green eyes to meet Jack's.  
"I'm so sorry." Jack mouthed silently, knowing that the sound of his voice would increase Jade's terror.

He realized for the first time that every time Jade relived her captivity and torture through nightmares and flashbacks, Bobby was forced to relive it too.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Jack stifled a yawn as he walked into the living room of the safe house. From the Manning side of the house he could hear little Robert protesting the idea of a nap. Everyone in the house was exhausted, well, except for Anna Grace who had blissfully slept through the events of the night before. Jack smiled wryly, thinking that there were some advantages to being deaf.

The living room was empty, except for Jade who was huddled under a blanket on the couch. Out of habit Jack waved his hand in her line of sight to get her attention. She lifted her head and offered him a slight smile. Jack's dark eyes took in her pale face and the dark circles under her eyes with concern.

He set a cup of steaming tea on the table in front of her and slowly sat down next to her, leaving enough distance so that she hopefully wouldn't feel threatened.  
"THANK YOU." Jade signed, reaching for the tea.  
Jack smiled. "You're welcome. You've picked up quite a bit of sign."

Several moments of silence passed before Jade spoke. "I'm sorry." She whispered.  
Jack winced at the raw sound of her voice. "It's okay, Jade. You have nothing to be sorry for. Please, don't apologize." Jack watched Jade take a couple of sips of the tea. "You know, Jade, being Bobby's little sister makes you my little sister by default. I'll always be here for you. And you can trust me. No matter what. No matter how horrible you think something is. No matter how afraid you are. You can trust me. You are not alone, Jade. And there is nothing that you can't talk to me about. I love you, kiddo."  
Tears filled Jade's green eyes and Jack reached out cautiously to lay a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, come on now. Don't cry."  
"I LOVE YOU TOO." Jade signed.  
Jack smiled. He glanced toward the kitchen where he could hear the low murmur of Bobby's tired voice. It was Crash's turn to talk to D.  
"Bobby should be done soon and they'll patch Myles through for you."  
For the first time Jade's green eyes didn't light up at the mention of Myles' name. Instead, she looked more heartbroken than ever.  
Jack frowned. "Hey, what is it?"  
"My-My-Myles." Jade began to stutter.  
"Shh." Jack laid a gentle finger on her lips. "Shh. It's okay. Take your time, honey."  
"He doesn't really know."  
Jack frowned in confusion then noticed that Jade was absentmindedly rubbing her raw throat.  
"Jade, do you think that because of your nightmares and flashbacks Myles is going to stop loving you?" Jack's voice was incredulous.  
Jade nodded slightly tears sliding down her pale cheeks.  
"Oh, Jade." Jack dropped his head back against the couch for a moment.

"Listen to me." He turned slightly on the couch to face her. "There is nothing that could ever make Myles Leland stop loving you or love you any less. Jade,"  
Jack hesitated briefly. "I've know Myles for a very long time. He hasn't always been the man he is today. I've watched him change. He's gone from a barely tolerable colleague, to a friend, to a family member. And after he gave his life to Christ he changed even more."  
Jack leaned forward and caught Jade's green eyes with his dark brown ones. "Jade, in all the years I've know Myles, the good and the bad, I have never seen him love someone as much as he does you. He's not going anywhere, honey. Trust me."  
Jack looked up to see Bobby standing in the doorway a concerned and confused look on his face. He nodded and stood, squeezing Jade's shoulder gently as he did.  
Bobby walked over and handed Jade the phone. "There you go, Tagalong." He ran a hand over Jade's hair before following Jack into the kitchen.

"You okay?" Jack asked watching Bobby stand by the kitchen sink, staring out the window.  
Bobby rubbed a hand over his face. "I don't know." He turned around and leaned against the counter. "Guess I'm just tired." He shrugged.  
Jack poured two cups of coffee and handed one to his best friend.  
"Thanks." Bobby sipped the hot liquid. "It's weird, isn't it?"  
"What?" Jack asked.  
Bobby shrugged again. "Life, I guess. I mean, just five years ago if someone had told me that you would marry Sue and I would marry Tara. That we would have five children between us under the age of three. That my sister was alive and that I would find her. And that she would be close to making Myles my brother-in-law, I would have taken them to the nearest loony bin."  
Jack chuckled. "Yeah, I know what you mean. But there are all good changes, aren't they? Well, you and Myles being related is a little scary. But he loves her."  
Bobby nodded. "I know. I don't think I could trust her with anyone I hadn't known as long." Bobby sipped his coffee in silence for a moment.  
Finally, he raised his head and met Jack's eyes. "Yeah." A small smile broke through the exhaustion. "They're good changes."

The door to the Manning side opened and Robert Demetrius came barreling out. "Daddy! Daddy! No nap!"  
Bobby lifted the overly tired toddler and turned a full-dimpled smile on Jack. "Very good." He disappeared through the doorway with his protesting son in his arms.  
Jack smiled and turned toward his own side of the house, suddenly wanting nothing more than to hold his wife and kids.


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Special Agent Joseph Davis frowned when he pulled into his driveway and saw the dark windows of the house. Something was wrong. His hand touched his cell phone as he thought of calling for backup, but decided that there might not be enough time. And he had not yet learned to fully trust his temporary new team.  
Quietly exiting his car, his gun ready, Joseph's dark eyes darted around searching for movement in the shadows and of signs of a forced entry or struggle. _"Lord, please. Not Lucy."_ He pleaded silently.

The door was locked. Joseph's breathing eased slightly. Lucy would not have let anyone inside.  
Unlocking the door, Joseph stepped silently inside his gun sweeping from side to side as his eyes scanned the dark room. He could hear sobbing coming from their bedroom. Joseph cleared each room as he made his way to the bedroom. The door was slightly ajar. He nudged it gently. Lucy was curled on the bed, her back to the door, weeping. A quick check of the room told him that no one else was there.

Joseph holstered his gun.  
"Lucy? Baby, what is it?" He turned on the bedside lamp and crawled onto the bed behind her. His hand gently stroked her hair and shaking back.  
After several moments Lucy rolled over and looked at him. "I-I lost the baby."  
The quiet words were like a knife stab to Joseph's heart. Without a word he gathered Lucy into his arms, his heart breaking. "I'm so sorry." She hiccupped.  
"Shh, it's not your fault."  
"I want to go home."  
"I know." Joseph whispered, tears sliding down his face.

Demetrius Gans walked past the empty bullpen where the best team in the FBI had once worked, his heart breaking at the silence. He paused in the doorway of Joseph's bullpen. It was quiet here too. Everyone felt the strain of their missing leader and the missing team.

In one corner of the large room, set apart from the rest of the agents were Josiah Carter and Murdoch Jamison. A constant reminder of all that had been lost.  
D wondered how much longer this would go on. How much longer could it go on? How long would it be before the higher-ups forced him to assign a new leader to Joseph's team and a new team to Jack's bullpen?

Fighting back the tears, D crossed the bullpen to the two young agents. Josiah was poring over a thick file while Murdoch stared into space, mindlessly twirling a pencil in his hand. But D knew better. The young genius' mind was never quiet. Complex thoughts raced through it at a speed that never ceased to amaze D.

"Hey, guys." D said softly. He perched on the edge of Murdoch's desk. "What are you working on, Josiah?"  
"Tony's files."  
"Why?" Murdoch asked; his voice lacked its usual energy. "I've already memorized them."  
D knew that the young man was probably right. That if asked he could probably quote verbatim every file they had on Tony. "Put that aside for now. Rob's team needs your help."  
"What? No." Murdoch suddenly came alive. "I'm not working on anything else until we bring them home. I'm not giving up. I don't care what you say."  
"Murdoch." D's voice was quiet, but dangerously firm. "No one is giving up on them. But we still have a job to do. Rob's team has a serial killer who is targeting three-year old little girls. He's leaving behind puzzle pieces as clues. We need someone to get into his head and solve the puzzles. No one can do that better or quicker than you."  
D watched Murdoch's face, seeing the almost teenage-like defiance in the blue eyes. He hoped that he wouldn't have to take disciplinary action and wondered if the bureau had made a mistake in taking him on so young. As D watched the enormity of the case seemed to hit the young man and his blue eyes filled with compassion.  
"Yes sir." He stood and moved toward the door without another word.

The quiet of the predawn Washington D.C was broken when a dark car swerved around a corner. Gunshots rang out in the still air. The car sped away, leaving two bodies lying motionless on the cold pavement.


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Demetrius Gans knelt on the wet pavement, ignoring the icy drizzle falling on his bare head, and slowly unzipped the two body bags to reveal the lifeless faces. He turned his head to the side and shuddered briefly. Throughout his years as an FBI agent D had stood over many bodies. Those of criminals, victims, and friends. But these two hit him harder than he expected.  
Gritting his teeth, D turned his gaze back to the still bodies. He had never seen the two men so still before. Memories of their almost childlike behavior washed over him and D clenched his jaw tighter determined not to break down at a crime scene.

The sound of a slamming car door caught his attention and D glanced up to see Josiah and Murdoch ducking under the yellow tape. They were wearing the same clothes they had on the last time he saw them. The dark circles under their eyes told him that they had not gone home or slept in the past twenty-four hours.

"Rob's team is setting up a sting to takedown the serial killer. He's reliving his twin sister's murder when they were three." Murdoch said quietly.  
D glanced at him and opened his mouth then closed it without speaking. He didn't know why he was still surprised that it had only taken the kid twenty-four hours to crack a case a team of agents had been working on for three weeks.

Josiah and Murdoch crouched next to D and looked at the bodies. Their eyes closed briefly in pain.  
The MPD officers stood at a discreet distance silently watching the agents. They didn't know the history of the two men on the ground, but it was obvious that the agents were hurting.

"Excuse me, sir." A hesitant voice spoke from behind the agents. D squeezed his men's shoulders and stood.  
Turning, he found a young rookie cop standing nervously behind him.  
"I was the first one on the scene." The young man gestured toward the bodies. "The smaller one regained consciousness briefly. He gave me a license plate number and told me to give it to you."  
Josiah and Murdoch jumped up at that news.  
D glanced at them. For the first time in two months hope gleamed in their eyes.  
He held out his hand and took the small slip of paper from the officer. "Thank you. You've been a big help."  
Dismissing the officer, D turned back to the bodies. He shook his head in amazement and knelt next to the smaller of the two. "You did good, Howie." D whispered his voice cracking. "You did real good."


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

"I DON'T CARE. I'M GOING. YOU CAN'T STOP ME, JACK."  
"YES, I CAN. YOU ARE NOT GOING, SUE!"  
The others in the safe house living room watched as the hands flew fast and furious. Jack and Sue were oblivious to the fact that their silent argument had an audience.  
Finally Bobby couldn't stand it any longer. He had never seen his two friends fight this way before. They were signing much too fast for anyone to understand, but Bobby knew them both well enough to get the gist of the argument.  
Crossing the room, he laid a gentle hand on Sue's shoulder.

"Whoa," Bobby stepped back when she whirled around, her normally kind eyes blazing with anger. "Sue, you know it's too dangerous for you to go to the funeral, darling. You know Howie wouldn't want you to put yourself in danger. The bloke would come back to haunt Jack if he let you do this."  
Sue shrugged his hand off her shoulder. "How would you know what Howie would want? You always wanted to get rid of him. I'm sure you're very happy now."  
"Sue." Pain choked Bobby's voice and he reached for her.  
She slapped his hand away. "Stay away from me, Bobby!"  
Spinning around, Sue disappeared into the Hudson side of the house, the door slamming behind her.

Jack ran a hand through his hair. "Crash, you know she didn't mean that."  
Bobby shook his head, tears glistening in his green eyes. He slammed his fist into the wall and strode out of the room. "Bobby!"  
Seconds later they heard the sliding glass door open and close.  
"Daddy?" Jack looked down to find Jackson and Wesley watching him with wide eyes. Their lips were quivering.  
"It's alright, guys." Jack closed his eyes.  
He was torn. His sons needed him. His wife needed him. His best friend needed him.  
"I'll watch them for you, Jack." Jade spoke up quietly from her seat on the couch.  
Jack opened his eyes and glanced at her, gratitude showing in his dark eyes.  
He knelt down. "Hey, guys, listen. Everything is okay. You go play with Aunt Jade for a little while, okay?"  
Jade stood, swung Wesley to her hip, and took Jackson's hand. "Robert, Stanley, you come too."  
Tara gently rubbed Jack's arm and he slowly lifted his eyes to meet hers. "Go to Sue, Jack. It's okay."  
Jack hesitated.  
"Go." Tara insisted. "Bobby will be alright."

Jack Hudson's dark brown eyes filled with tears as he stepped into the bedroom. Sue was curled into a tight ball on the bed, sobbing.  
"Oh, honey." He whispered.  
From beside the bed Levi lifted his head and whined.  
"It's okay, buddy." Jack reassured the dog as he moved carefully around the bed to get into Sue's line of sight.  
Sue opened her eyes when the bed moved with Jack's weight as he sat beside her.  
He opened his arms and she quickly moved into them, curling herself against his chest.  
"Shh," Jack murmured, stroking her hair and back. After what seemed like an eternity, Sue raised her head slightly her body still shuddering occasionally and tears falling silently from her eyes.

Smiling slightly, Jack tenderly caught a few tears with his thumb and pressed a kiss on her forehead. "I love you." His dark eyes bore into hers, begging her to believe him.  
"I love you." Sue's voice trembled. "I'M SORRY." She signed.  
Jack shook his head. "No. There's no reason for you to be sorry."  
Sue choked on another sob. "It hurts."  
Jack closed his eyes and nodded, a few of his own tears escaping. "I know." Jack swallowed hard and opened his eyes, tears clinging to his dark lashes. "Sue, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for everything that is happening. Sue, I know we didn't show it, but we all loved Howie and Otis. I'm so sorry. D will make sure they get a good burial. And I promise you, that when all this is over we will have a memorial service. Howie and Otis will never be forgotten. They will be remembered as the heroes they were."  
Sue nodded and buried herself against Jack's chest again.

Brandon and Jake exchanged concerned glances as Jack followed his wife out of the living room. They had seen the stress of close quarters and living in hiding tear families and friends apart before. They didn't want it to happen this time.  
As hard as they tried to not become personally involved with those they protected there were times they couldn't help, but get attached. Neither marshal could deny the connection he felt with the two FBI families.  
They were comrades in arms and their lives were being destroyed by a rogue agent. It was hard to swallow.

Jake stood, his brown eyes softening as they took in Tara's worried face.  
"It's okay. Bobby's not stupid. I'm sure he just went out back to the exercise room. I'll walk you over there."  
Brandon stood quickly. "I'll secure the perimeter."

Tara and Jake waited by the door for Brandon to return.  
"All clear." The marshal announced as he stepped back into the house.  
Tara watched him flip a few switches so he could monitor the feeds from the security cameras placed around the property. "Okay. You can go out."  
Tara followed Jake outside, watching as his always active eyes scanned their surroundings on the short walk to the garage. She wondered if she would ever get used to the precautions necessary just so she could go outside and have a conversation with her husband. Would life ever return to normal? And even if it did, would _they_ ever be normal again?

Jake pushed open the side door of the garage and glanced around to confirm that Bobby was alone before stepping back out of Tara's way.  
"I'll wait out here. Take your time."  
Tara gave him a grateful smile and entered the garage. Tears filled Tara's eyes when she saw her husband beating the punching bag. Sweat mingled with tears on his face and the haunted look in his eyes broke her heart. She moved slowly to where she knew Bobby would see her and sat down to wait.

After fifteen minutes Tara could take it no more.  
"Bobby."  
No response.  
She sighed and stood. Cautiously, Tara moved to Bobby's side and laid a hand on his arm.  
"Bobby, stop. That's enough."  
Growling in frustration, Bobby aimed one more punch at the bag and turned his back on Tara.  
"Here." Tara handed him a towel and bottle of water. She watched silently as he wiped the sweat and tears from his face and desperately guzzled the water down.

"Bobby." Tara stepped forward and gently rubbed his back.  
He tensed under her touch and Tara sighed.  
"Bobby, please."  
Hearing the tears in her voice, Bobby turned to face her. "Don't cry, Tara-Girl."  
"Bobby, please listen to me. I watched Howie and Otis when you interacted with them. They _knew_ you _cared_. They trusted you to always have their back, despite the jokes and teasing or maybe even because of them. Howie died knowing he was a part of something important. That he had people who truly cared about him."  
Bobby turned his head away.  
"Bobby, look at me."  
He shook his head.  
Tara sighed. "Bobby, I promise you that Howie did not die thinking you hated him. He knew you cared. And Sue knows that too. I think you should go talk to her. She needs you."  
Bobby nodded and headed toward the door.  
Tara followed him a small smile playing on her face. She knew that telling either Bobby or Jack that someone needed them always got them moving no matter how badly they were hurting.

Bobby hesitated slightly in the doorway of the living room when he saw Jack and Sue sitting on the couch. Sue's tearstained face tore at his heart.  
Jack nodded his head in Bobby's direction and Sue glanced up.  
Jumping from the couch she nearly bowled him over as she leaped into his arms. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I'm so sorry."  
"Hey, hey, shelia. Shh." Bobby tried to ease Sue back, but she clung to him. Giving up, Bobby held her, waiting for her to calm down.  
Finally, Sue allowed Bobby to ease her back enough for her to read his lips.  
"I'm so sorry, Bobby. I didn't mean it."  
Bobby shook his head and gently brushed tears from her cheeks with his thumb. "It's okay, love. I understand. Sue, I know I didn't show it the way I should have, but the truth is I loved that little drongo, Otis too."  
Sue nodded. "I know, Bobby. And they knew it too. I know they did."

It was late in the safe house when the secure phone rang. Brandon's hand automatically rested on his gun at the unexpected sound.  
"Hello?"  
"Brandon, it's D. How are things?"  
"Weather's clear."  
"Good. I'm going to patch Myles through. He says he needs to talk to Bobby. Is he still awake?"  
Brandon glanced toward the kitchen and heard someone puttering around. "Yeah."  
"Okay. Hang on."

Brandon carried the phone into the kitchen where Bobby sat drinking a cup of hot chocolate.  
"Can't sleep?"  
The tall agent shook his head.  
Brandon held out the phone. "D's patching Myles through. He wants to talk to you."  
Surprise and worry filled Bobby's green eyes. "What's wrong?"  
Brandon shrugged. "I don't know."

Bobby watched the marshal slip quietly back into the living room then lifted the phone to his ear.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey. I thought you would still be awake." Myles' deep voice filled his ear.  
Bobby shrugged. "Yeah, well…" His voice trailed off, unable to remember what he was going to say.  
Myles was quiet for a moment. "I was thinking when all this is over with you and I should take a trip."  
Bobby's brow furrowed in confusion. "Myles, are you okay?"  
"Yeah. So, are you up for a trip?"  
"Where do you want to go?"  
"I thought we could go see the world's biggest ball of yarn."  
Tears spurted from Bobby's green eyes and a smile came to his face as he thought of their ill-fated road trip with Otis and Howie.  
He swallowed hard. "That sounds good. I would like that."  
"Good. Talk to you later, Kola Boy."  
"Take care, Harvard."


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

"D?" Donna Gans looked up from the book she was reading as her husband came into the living room with his shoes on. "I'm sorry, honey. I have to go to the office. It shouldn't take too long. I just have to make a phone call. So, as long as nothing else comes up I'll be home within two hours."  
Donna studied her husband's somber, tired face and realized she couldn't remember the last time she had seen him smile. "Is this about the team?"  
D hesitated then nodded.  
Donna stood and crossed the room. She wrapped her arms around D's waist and squeezed tightly.  
After a long moment she leaned back against the strong arms encircling her and pressed a kiss on his chin. "Go. It's alright. I'll be fine. Do what you have to, to bring them home."  
Donna knew that if the team didn't come home, her husband might never smile again.

Myles Leland closed his eyes and rested his head on the back of his chair as he waited for the phone to ring. He couldn't remember when he had ever felt this tired. It wasn't just the fatigue caused by a lack of sleep which was a normal part of an FBI agent's life.  
It was a bone-deep weariness inside him, a weariness born of hopelessness.

Myles sighed heavily as he thought of the last update. Almost three months had passed since they had been forced into hiding and no one was holding up well.  
The brief hope that had sparked to life with the license plate number Howie had managed to give them had died when it led to a professional hit man found dead in his apartment. Myles sighed again and raised one hand to massage his forehead, trying to ease the throbbing ache that had become a part of his life.

The phone rang, breaking the heavy silence of the cottage with a startling loudness.  
Myles opened his eyes slowly and reached for it. His mind running over the plan once more.  
"Hello?"  
"Myles." D's voice was quieter and more serious than normal. He sounded older.  
"I know what we need to do."

Demetrius rubbed a hand over his face as he listened to Myles. He owed it to the man to hear him out. But he knew there was no way they could follow this plan.

"We can't do that, Myles." D spoke quietly when the other man fell silent.  
"Come on, D. You know it's the only way."  
"Myles."  
"No, D. Listen, it has been almost three months and we are no closer to catching Tony. You don't have a single lead to follow. D, you know as well as I do that if we don't do something to draw Tony out we are _never _coming home. I'm the only logical choice. You can't use Bobby or Jack. They have kids."

D closed his eyes. He hated this. He hated a friend deliberately putting his life in danger. Once again D wondered why he had ever become an agent.  
Tonight it did not seem worth the cost. He hated having to make a decision that could cost a man he considered a brother his life. But Myles was right. It was past time to end this. There was no other way.

"Okay, Myles. If you're sure you want to do this I'll set it up."


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

A week had passed since Myles Leland had deliberately made his location and new identity available and Christmas was fast approaching. But no one felt like celebrating.

The tension in the safe house was palpable.  
Jade was suffering from nightmares every night and had retreated further into herself than any of them had ever seen. Since learning of Myles' plan to make himself a target, she had not touched her violin and was unable to keep food down.

The Hudson and Manning children were reacting to the stress that surrounded them.  
Jackson had decided to never use the potty.  
Wesley refused to let anyone care for him, but Sue and had complete meltdowns anytime she was out of sight.  
For the first time in her life Anna Grace was showing signs of a temper. Crying every time she was put down, her tiny back arching and legs kicking, an offense the boys would have been disciplined for.  
Robert seemed angry and his aversion to sleep had increased while Stanley screamed every time his parents tried to set him down.  
Brandon and Jake tried to stay out of the families' way, and silently wondered how long they could survive this before their bodies began to shut down from the stress.

Joseph Davis yawned as he pulled his car into his driveway. Unlike the neighbors, there were no bright Christmas lights or happy wife waiting to greet him.  
The house was dark and quiet. Only the porch light showed that anyone lived there.  
A silent testament to the fact that their house was not a home.  
Joseph shook his head, wondering what the neighborhood gossips thought of the couple who had moved into the dark and lonely house. Was this what their life would always be?

Myles Leland dragged himself into his small seaside cottage. Disappointment weighed heavily on him. Myles shook his head and dropped onto the small couch, not bothering to turn on a light.  
He thought of the irony of it all. At one time arriving home at the end of the day without having been shot at or having watched someone die was the definition of a good day at work.  
Now he was disappointed that another day had passed with no attack.  
Was this his new normal? Would he spend his life looking over his shoulder, hoping to come face-to-face with a man who wanted to kill him and all he loved?

"Hey, boss. I found something."  
The dark-eyed man in a black leather jacket looked up from his beer and glanced at the laptop that was scooted over in front of him.  
It was a website for a flower shop in Washington State owned by a Charles Ellis.  
Glancing at the photo of the blond-haired, blue-eyed Charles, the man smiled. "Looks like will be spending Christmas in Washington. He tipped his beer toward the screen. "See you soon, Charlie."


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

The cold Washington state night turned hauntingly quiet as the sound of the sirens faded into the distance. No one wanted to break the heavy silence. The flashing lights of the cars bathed the scene in eerie red and blue.  
The men and women moving silently around the scene were veteran FBI and CSI agents, but none of them had ever seen anything like this before. More than one agent had been forced to their knees as their stomach heaved up all of its contents. The smell of vomit now mingled in the air with the scent of blood.

The blood was everywhere. The once quaint flower shop had become the perfect setting for a horror movie.  
The knowledge that the man in the back of the speeding ambulance and the lifeless body on the ground were both one of them haunted the agents and filled them with doubt.  
As they moved around the crime scene, the agents cast furtive glances at one another. No one willing to voice the thoughts filling their minds. Every time there was news of a rogue agent they couldn't help but wonder if it would be them or their partner that snapped next. Everyone liked to think that they would never do such a thing and that those they worked with were incapable of such violence.  
But they all knew that that wasn't true. Their jobs drove them to it. And the fear of losing their minds or being betrayed by a partner was a constant companion.

"Do you think he'll make it?" A soft female voice broke the silence.  
An FBI agent looked up from where he stood leaning against his SUV to see a CSI agent standing in front of him holding a camera. He closed his eyes, remembering the blood that had covered nearly every inch of the shop. His shoulders slumped. "I don't know."

U.S Marshal Brandon Richardson groaned as the ringing of his cell phone pulled him out of sleep. Usually his night owl partner handled the middle-of-the-night calls. Squinting at the offending object, Brandon became instantly wide-awake when he saw the secure number for FBI headquarters flashing from the display. He sat up in bed; his heart pounding.  
"Hello?"  
"Brandon, it's over. Tony is dead."  
"Leland?"  
A heavy silence filled his ear and Brandon closed his eyes as his body slumped with defeat.


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

Demetrius Gans stared at the phone as he slowly replaced it in the cradle. The doctor's words replayed in his mind again. "Was that the doctor?"  
D looked up to find Donna watching him with concerned eyes.  
He nodded and lowered his dark eyes back to the desk.  
"How is he?"  
D sighed and ran a hand over his face. "He…" D paused and swallowed hard, trying to get his voice to work normally. "He's out of surgery and has been transferred to ICU. He was severally beaten. Tasared until his heart stopped, then revived and stabbed nine times."  
Donna covered her mouth with her hand as tears filled her eyes.  
"They lost him again on the ambulance and three times on the operating table. He has broken ribs. His lung was punctured. He almost bled out. His brain's swelling. Th-they drilled a hole in his skull to release the pressure. He's in a coma."  
Donna closed her eyes as the tears began to fall. "Will he…" She paused, not knowing how to voice the question.  
D shook his head. "The doctor said that it will be a miracle if he lives till Christmas. He says he'll never wake up."  
"No." Donna collapsed back against the wall as the tears turned to sobs.  
D stood and hurried to her, gathering her in his arms as his own body began to quake.

They clung to each other fiercely as though the strength of their embrace could keep death from snatching their friend and brother.  
Finally Donna eased back and tenderly wiped tears from D's wet face. "You need to go to him."  
"It's almost Christmas and the kids are home." His voice trailed off and Donna could see the battle in his eyes.  
"Dad, we're fine."  
D and Donna turned to see Tanya and Davy standing in the doorway of the office. Tanya's cheeks were wet with tears and Davy's eyes were watery. The young man had his arm around his sister.  
"We're fine." Davy repeated. "Myles is a part of our family too. The whole team is. And they need you now."  
D raised his eyes to meet his son's gaze, wondering when the little boy he had carried had grown taller than him.  
Tanya wiped the tears from her cheeks. "We can celebrate Christmas when you get home. Or maybe we could fly out to Washington and celebrate with our other family when Myles wakes up."  
A stubborn glint filled her beautiful eyes. "He will wake up."  
D shook his head slowly in amazement as he studied the two college students. When had they changed from kids who made Christmas lists filled with hundreds of must-have items to young adults who put the needs of others first?  
"Are you all sure about this?" D looked from his kids to his wife.  
Donna rubbed his arm. "I already packed your bag. You just need to get a ticket."  
Davy cleared his throat and shared a glance with Tanya. "Actually, that's taken care of too. Your flight leaves at six tonight."

The ICU of the small Washington state hospital was used to treating car accident victims and elderly heart attack patients. Nothing could have prepared them for the badly injured man who was transferred to them after over twelve hours of surgery.  
Nurse Rebecca Davis shook her head as she looked down at the man being kept alive by a multitude of machines. She glanced through his chart, her stomach churning as she read the injuries he had suffered. Her eyes widened as a piece of information jumped out at her. He had died five times. Looking back at the man on the bed, she shook her head wondering if it would have been more merciful to let him go.


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

The walls of the ICU had been witness to many tragic heartbreaks and just enough miraculous happy endings to keep the nurses and doctors coming back day after day, but they had never witnessed a family reunion between a group of FBI agents before.

Rebecca Davis glanced discreetly through the glass windows at the emotional group gathering in the waiting room. The deep bond they shared was obvious. Her mind flew back to the barely alive man lying on the hospital bed. She turned to her supervisor.  
"Are you sure it's a good idea for them to see him?"  
Head Nurse Nancy Caldwell studied the young lady in front of her who had arrived at the ICU just a few months ago full of hope and optimism. Already she had lost the joy that had once characterized her.  
Nancy laid a gentle hand on Rebecca's shoulder. "They need this."  
"But he…"  
Nancy shook her head. "I know. But they need time with him. As much time as possible. Right now it's our job to give them that time." Nancy squeezed the younger lady's shoulder. "You go on back to his room. I'll prepare them and send one back."  
Rebecca glanced once more at the group still embracing one another, knowing that nothing could ever prepare them for what they were about to see.

Nancy took a deep breath and entered the waiting room, thankful that there were no other visitors present. "I'm Nancy Caldwell, Head Nurse of the ICU." She glanced around at the group surrounding her. "I understand that you have already been informed of your friend's condition?"  
"Yes." A shaky voice spoke.  
Nancy glanced over and met the darkest brown eyes she had ever seen. They were heartbreakingly sad. Her motherly instincts kicked in and she wanted nothing more than to gather the young man into her arms and soothe away all the hurt. "Normally, we have strict visiting regulations here in the ICU, but I am going to waive some of those for you. I'm afraid I can still only allow one of you back at a time, but I will waive the time restriction. One of you can be with him at all times, if you want."  
"Thank you."  
Nancy looked toward the speaker and this time her eyes collided with green eyes that looked even sadder than the dark brown ones, she glanced away quickly before she lost all composure.  
"When you decide who is going first, I'll take one of you back."  
All eyes turned to Jade, whose gaze remained firmly glued to the floor. Her body was shaking.  
Bobby glanced over at the nurse. "Could you give us a minute?"  
"Certainly."

Nancy stepped out of the room and watched through the windows as the tall man handed the toddler he held to the dark-skinned man beside him and strode over to the young lady.

"Jade?" Bobby crouched down in front of her chair. "It's going to be okay, Tagalong. Myles needs you. He'll know you're there, honey. He loves you too much to not know that. Just talk to him. Just be there. That's all you have to do, baby. And I'll be right here. You are not alone."  
He ran a gentle hand over her hair. Jade nodded slightly and stood.  
Bobby pulled her into his arms for a hug.  
Jack shifted Jackson in his arms and opened the waiting room door. "We're ready. Jade will go first."

Rebecca glanced up from the chart as the first visitor entered the room.  
But she didn't notice her. Her green eyes were glued to the man on the bed, tears already glittering on her pale cheeks. Rebecca moved out of the way, but stayed close enough to reach the young lady if she started to faint.

Jade lifted the limp hand into hers, tears streaming down her face. "Why did you do it, Myles? Why?" Leaning down, she pressed a kiss on his pale forehead. "I love you."  
She choked on a sob. "Please, wake up." Jade tenderly stroked Myles' bruised face, her fingers running over the rough stubble on his chin.  
Suddenly her head snapped up and she looked at the nurse. "Can I shave him?"  
Rebecca's brow furrowed in confusion and she glanced at the nearly lifeless man.  
"Please. Everyone is here to see him and he hates for people to see him before he shaves. He wouldn't want this. Please." Rebecca hesitated. "I guess so. I'll be right back."

Rebecca leaned against the wall of the ICU room and watched Jade tenderly lather and shave Myles' face. Tears burned her eyes at the intensity of the love that was so obvious. She knew now that the paramedics and doctors had been right to fight to bring this man back so many times. It was right to keep him alive a little longer. Even if it was only for this moment.


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

Bobby Manning sucked in a shaky breath as he stepped into the ICU room and saw his partner lying on the bed. If he didn't know that the man on the bed was Myles Leland, he never would have believed it.  
Every inch of his face was bruised. Myles' head was wrapped with thick white gauze.  
Bobby swallowed back nausea as he remembered the details of the surgery that had been performed to release the pressure of Myles' swelling brain. A tube stuck down Myles' throat allowed a machine to breathe for him.  
Various other machines were attached to the battered and broken body, their beeps and hisses broke the heavy silence of the room.

"Oh, Myles." Bobby sighed and dropped into the chair next to the bed. He hesitated then laid a hand over Myles' limp one. "You sure do have a knack for getting yourself into trouble, Harvard. What in the world were you thinking, making yourself a target for Tony? Huh, drongo? What in the world possessed you?"  
Tears filled Bobby's green eyes and he hung his head. When he spoke again his voice shook with barely contained emotion. "You can't do this, Myles."  
Bobby sighed and ran a shaking hand through his hair. "We need you. Jade needs you. She loves you, mate. You have to wake up. I was just starting to get used to the idea of having you as a brother-in-law someday. I wouldn't trust anyone else with Jade. Besides, you can't make me go see the world's biggest ball of yarn by myself. Come on, Myles. Wake up. Fight this. Don't let Tony win. Please." Bobby's voice choked and he dropped his head again.  
A few stray tears fell onto the cold hospital floor.

Jack Hudson hesitated outside the hospital room. Through the windows he could see a still body lying on the bed. He didn't want to believe that that body was Myles Leland.

Nancy Caldwell rested a comforting hand on the young man's back. "Go on in." She urged. "Talk to him."  
Jack turned to look at her, her eyes telling him what she didn't voice. She wanted him to tell Myles goodbye.  
Tears filled Jack's dark chocolate eyes; he knew that he could never do that.  
He couldn't say goodbye.

Jack covered his mouth with one hand and sucked in a sob the moment he stepped into the room. He sank down into the chair next to the bed. For several moments Jack could do nothing, but watch as the ventilator pumped oxygen into Myles' lungs, his body fighting against the sobs that threatened to overcome him.

Finally Jack leaned forward and braced his elbows on his knees. "Myles." His voice came out ragged with emotion.  
Jack swallowed and tried again. "Myles, you have to wake up." Jack hesitated, thinking of what he needed to say.  
"We need you. Myles, you're my brother." He choked back more tears. "I need you in my life. In my kids' lives."  
Jack closed his eyes against the pain. "I can't even begin to imagine what you went through. But I _do_ know that you are one of the best agents I've ever known. One of the best men I've ever known. I need you. You saved us all from Tony. You're a hero, Myles. Now, you have to fight this. You have to come back to us. Please."  
He hung his head, his desperate voice fading to a whisper. "Please."


	32. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty-One**

Demetrius Gans sank into the chair beside the hospital bed and rested his chin on his hand. The quiet of the room was broken only by the hissing of the ventilator and the bleeping of the machines.  
The strange, almost peaceful atmosphere of the room nearly lulled D to sleep. His mind and body were exhausted, but he couldn't really rest in the waiting room.  
There was too much heartache in that room. And he knew he had to stay strong for the others who refused to leave the hospital for even a few hours.  
But here alone with Myles he could finally let his guard down and allow the exhaustion to wash over him.

D yawned and rubbed a hand over his face as he realized he had always been able to let his guard down with Myles. The aristocratic agent's aloofness made it much harder to feel a connection with him, but D realized that despite the seemingly lack of connection he had always been able to relax around Myles. Bobby and Jack's boyishness had often cast D into the role of father or big brother, but with Myles he had always been able to just be himself.

D sighed heavily and studied the battered body on the bed.  
"Myles, you can't do this to us. You know that saying about not knowing what you have until it's gone? That is true in so many ways. You have no idea what losing you would do to this team. They're already falling apart. We've been through too much already. You can't do this. You have to fight. You have to beat this. I can't do it alone."  
D blinked away the tears and leaned forward, his forehead resting on the edge of the bed and he finally fell asleep.

Tara Manning shifted uneasily in the uncomfortable plastic chair. _You would think that hospitals could at least put comfortable chairs in the rooms. Then again this is an ICU room and technically no one except the patient is supposed to be in here for more than thirty minutes every few hours. _Tara mused as her eyes looked everywhere except at the still body on the bed.  
The silence surrounding the man unnerved her. She wasn't used to a quiet Myles.

Knowing that she couldn't avoid it forever, Tara finally let her gaze fall on the bed and the tears came.  
"Myles." She reached out and grasped his limp hand tightly in hers. "You have to wake up. We need you." She brushed away the fast-falling tears with her other hand. "Don't you dare let Tony win this. We can't go on without you."  
Tara's body shook with sobs and she sucked in a breath before continuing. "You know, Myles, if it hadn't been for you I never would have made it when Stanley was killed. Knowing that you were there and that you loved him too pulled me through it. And now little Stanley needs you. He adores you, Myles."  
Tara rolled her lips together, trying to stem the tears. "He's too young to lose his uncle. Please, Myles. Please, open your eyes. Please."


	33. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

Sue Hudson's thumb gently stroked the limp hand encased in hers. Her tear-filled hazel eyes fastened on the motionless body on the bed.  
Memories of the man in front of her filled her mind and the tears began to fall.

"Do you know that I love you?" Sue whispered. Her voice trembling with tears. She reached up and tried to wipe away the fast-flowing tears. When she first joined the team if anyone had told her that one day this man would be one of her best friends and that she would love him this much, she would have thought that they were crazy.

"You've done so much for me, Myles. I know we had a rocky start, but even then you helped me. You made me stronger. You challenged me. You didn't baby me like Jack and Bobby. I knew that a compliment from you was truly earned. You have no idea how much that meant to me. You hold us together, Myles. So we really need you to wake up. Okay? Please, open your eyes."  
Sue swallowed hard. "You are more of a brother to me than my biological brothers. Please, don't leave me."

Sue choked on the tears that were streaming down her face. She lifted the limp, pale hand and pressed a kiss on it. Grasping it tightly between her two hands, she bowed her head and began to pray.

Tears streamed down Lucy Davis' face as she held the hand of the man she had loved and lost. The man who had broken her heart. The man who had become one of her best friends.

Wiping the tears with a trembling hand; she studied the battered body on the bed. Her heart broke at the pain he had endured. Knowing that he had willingly endured the pain to save them all filled her with guilt for the many times she had hurt him with her words.

"You know, the nurses said that we should say goodbye."  
Her voice broke. "But I can't do that. I _won't_ do that. You hear me? I will never say goodbye to you, Myles Leland. You can't leave us."  
Leaning forward, she gently stroked his arm and face. "I've never told you how sorry I am. You apologized so many times to me. But I've never told you how sorry I am for the many times I hurt you. And I am. I am so sorry, Myles. You didn't deserve it. I'm sorry it took me so long to forgive you. You _are_ a good man, Myles. I don't think I've ever told you that before either. But you are. You're amazing. You're a hero. I love you, Myles. And I-I need you. I haven't told anyone else this, but I lost a baby."  
Lucy sucked in a sob. "It hurts. It hurts so much, Myles. All I ever wanted was to be a mommy. I had given up hope and then Joseph came along. Now I'm scared. I'm scared it will never happen. And I need you. I need my best friend. I need you to keep me from losing hope again. And when I do have kids I need you to be their uncle. I need you to help me teach them about art and flowers. Please, Myles. You can't do this. You're not allowed to leave us. You have too much to do. Please. Open your eyes, Myles Leland."


	34. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

Joseph Davis sighed heavily as he stood by the hospital bed, gazing down at the motionless man.  
"Hey, Myles. You getting tired of listening to all of us yak yet? All you have to do is open your eyes and we'll stop."  
Joseph paused, tears glistening in his dark eyes. "You know, Myles, I haven't gotten to know you as well as I would like to. I sure would like a chance to change that. What do you say? Will you wake up for me?"

The tall man hesitated. "I wanted to thank you for paving the way for me with Lucy. I don't think I've ever told you that. I love her, man. And she wouldn't have ever given me the time of day if it wasn't for you. I promised you that I would take care of her and I intend to keep that promise. But the thing is, she needs you right now. She's hurting."  
Joseph's voice trembled. "We both are. And I could use your help in helping her."  
He shrugged. "Besides, as long as she has you I get out of being dragged to those art galleries you both love so much." He laid a hand on Myles' shoulder. "Come on, man. You got to fight this. You have to wake up."

Josiah Carter's brown eyes darted nervously around the hospital room as he perched on the chair next to the bed. The wall of silence surrounding the limp body unnerved him and he wished Murdoch had been able to come back with him.  
The young man shook his head at the absurdity of wishing his younger partner was with him. He was supposed to be the protector of the duo.  
Still, as little as Josiah knew of Murdoch's life he did know that his friend had spent a great deal of time in hospitals. He just didn't know why.  
In the almost two years since he and Murdoch had joined the bureau Josiah had spent more time in hospitals than in the rest of his life combined. But those times had done nothing to ease his nervousness at facing his motionless colleague.

Sighing, Josiah raised his head to look at Myles. Tears immediately filled his eyes.  
"Hey, Myles." The young man ran a hand through his brown hair. "I guess you know by now that you have everyone all wound up. They seem to think you're about to check out on us. But you wouldn't do that. Right? I mean, if you did, you would just be letting Tony win. And I know you don't want that. Besides, you can't leave Murdoch and me in the hands of Jack and Bobby. What kind of agents would we end up being if you did that?"  
Josiah blew out a breath. "We all need you, Myles. Especially Jade. She loves you. And Murdoch,"  
He shrugged. "Well, you know how much of a mystery my buddy is, but I don't know if he could handle any more loss. So, we really need you to fight this thing, okay? Hang on, Myles."


	35. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

Murdoch Jamison sat in the plastic chair next to the hospital bed. His blue eyes scanned the many machines quickly gathering more information than the doctors had been willing to share.  
He sighed, wishing he didn't know so much about reading medical machines. Sometimes ignorance really was bliss, at least then he would still be able to hold on to the hope his colleagues were tenaciously grasping. But this is what happened when an overly curious and intelligent child spent countless hours in hospitals.

"So," The young man turned his gaze to the man on the bed. "I guess this is the part where each of us tells you how much you mean to us. You know all the stuff none of us actually ever says to each other's faces. Then we badger you to wake up and beg you not to leave, all the while knowing that what we're really doing is saying goodbye."  
Murdoch blew out a breath and shook his head. "Sorry, Myles. I can't do that. I've done it way too many times. The whole done that got the T-shirt thing. I can't say goodbye to anyone else."  
Murdoch leaned back in the chair. His eyes watching the machines has they broadcasted Myles' declining vital signs and his mind drifted back to the first time he had sat by a hospital bed saying goodbye.

_Four-year old Murdoch Jamison sat on the hard plastic chair, his small legs barely dangling over the edge. His parents were out in the hallway. Probably arguing again. They did that a lot now. His blue eyes curiously studied the beeping machines. A nice nurse had explained some of them to him and now his active mind intently kept track of his brother's heart rate and blood pressure. Both were dropping and Murdoch knew that that wasn't good. The little boy glanced anxiously toward the door, wishing his parents would come back in. He shook his head. No, that wouldn't be good. His dad would know he was scared. It was never good when his dad knew that he was scared. He didn't like it when boys acted like babies. _

_ Tears filled Murdoch's blue eyes as his brother's heart rate and blood pressure continued to drop. He looked toward the door once more then squirmed down out of the chair. The little boy pushed the chair closer to the bed and used it to climb up beside his brother. "Danny?" Murdoch snuggled up against the still body and for a moment he felt safe again. He always felt safe with his big brother. "Danny, you need to wake up. Mama and Daddy are real worried. And I'm scared, Danny. They keep fighting. Please, wake up. You said you would teach me how to play baseball so Daddy will like me too. Please, Danny. Please, wake up." The four-year old choked on a sob and pushed tighter against his brother. "You promised you would never leave me." _

_ A shrill alarm sounded in the room as the line on the heart monitor went flat. "No!" The door burst open and doctors and nurses ran in. "Where are the parents? Get him out of here!" A doctor ordered. A nurse grabbed the little boy and lifted him off the bed. "No!" Murdoch screamed, his legs kicking. "Leave me alone! I want my brother! I want my brother. Danny! Danny, you promised!"_

Murdoch shuddered and blinked back the tears.  
He let out a ragged breath and once more fastened his eyes on the man on the bed.


	36. Chapter 35

**A N: Thank you for reading and reviewing. The sequel to this story is a Sue Thomas/Criminal Minds crossover, entitled Haunted Memories and can be found in the crossover section. For the one who asked if I have thought about being published, I have been writing stories since I was six (they just kind of flow out) and would love to be published but have never been sure if my writing was good enough. **

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

It was Christmas Eve. The staff and volunteers of the Washington hospital did their best to bring some of the joy and comfort of the season to the patients and families with Christmas trees, lights, and soft Christmas music. But there was really nothing that could ease the agony of watching a loved one suffer or even die on Christmas.  
The intensive care unit seemed even more somber than usual. Only one small Christmas tree reminded everyone that this was supposed to be a joyful day.

Nancy Caldwell looked at Dr. Jacobs as he came out of the agent's room.  
"No." She whispered quietly, her eyes filling with tears.  
She had seen that slump of defeat too many times.  
Glancing at young Rebecca who was watching them anxiously, Nancy spoke quietly. "How long does he have?"  
Dr. Jacobs looked around. Seeing that they were alone he leaned against the wall letting the deep exhaustion and defeat wash over him.  
He shrugged. "A few hours." He glanced at his watch. "He might make it an hour or two into Christmas."

Jade Manning was alone again in the quiet hospital room.  
Myles was fading fast and everyone wanted her to have this time with him.  
The ICU had been busy today with many visitors coming and going. But now it was late and only the group of FBI agents remained.  
Murdoch had taken the kids to a hotel across the street, everyone agreeing that the little ones needed to sleep in a real bed tonight. It was the first time in three days that any of them had left the hospital.  
The rest of the team was gathered in the waiting room, begging God to give them a Christmas miracle.

Tears slid silently down Jade's cheeks as she watched Myles steadily falling heart rate. She leaned forward and grasped his limp hand in hers. Touching him had become second nature. She couldn't believe that she had ever been afraid of this wonderful man.

"I love you, Myles. I love you so much. I can't go on without you." Jade hiccupped on a sob. She lifted his hand and pressed a kiss on the long fingers.  
Glancing at the clock on the wall, Jade brushed the tears from her face but they kept coming. "It'll be Christmas in just a few minutes. I heard a song today and it sounded like something you would say." Closing her eyes Jade tightened her grasp on Myles' hand and her soft voice filled the room.

_"Do you remember me? I sat upon your knee_

_ I wrote to you of childhood fantasies._

_ Well, I'm all grown up now,_

_ And still need help somehow_

_ I'm not a child,_

_ But my heart still can dream_

_ So, here's my lifelong wish,_

_ My grownup Christmas list_

_ Not for myself, but for a world in need._

_ No more lives torn apart, That wars would never_

_ start, And time would heal all hearts._

_ That everyone would have a friend,_

_ And right would always win,_

_ And love would never end._

_ This is my grownup Christmas list._

_ As children we believed,_

_ The grandest sight to see_

_ Was something lovely wrapped beneath our tree._

_ But heaven only knows that packages and bows_

_ Can never heal a hurting human soul._

_ No more lives torn apart,_

_ That wars would never start,_

_ And time would heal all hearts,_

_ That everyone would have a friend,_

_ And right would always win,_

_ And love would never end._

_ This is my grownup Christmas list._

_ What is this illusion called the innocence of _

_ youth? Maybe only in our blind belief can we_

_ ever find the truth._

_ No more lives torn apart,_

_ That wars would never start,_

_ And time would heal all hearts,_

_ That everyone would have a friend,_

_ And right would always win,_

_ And love would never end._

_ This is my grown up Christmas list._

_ This is my only lifelong wish._

_ This is my grown up Christmas list."_

"That's beautiful, angel."  
Jade's eyes snapped open to see pain-hazed blue eyes staring back at her, love shining from their depths and joy filled her. The wall of silence had been broken.

**The End...For Now**

**Disclaimer: Sue Thomas and the song lyrics do not belong to me.**


	37. Author's Note

For those of you who have asked about a sequel to this story. The sequel is already written and is being posted. It is a Sue Thomas/Criminal Minds crossover, so it is being posted in the crossover section. It is entitled, "Haunted Memories" and is rated M just to be safe. Thank you for reading.


End file.
